One shots memily
by bookloveralltheway6
Summary: A series of oneshots, the first is a rewrite of broken dreams memily style, Mike/Emily no other cemented couples except the first one is Jayden/Mia. most will end up being Kevin/Mia Jayden and Antonio though ON HIATUS
1. broken dreams redo

**Emily and Mike one shots**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything, I just felt like writing a set of loose ideas. I was inspired when Episode 17 of PRS premiered.**

**One shot 1: Broken dreams rewrite**

The rangers rushed to help Mia, after the gap sensor had buzzed twice. When they arrived they were surprised to not only see Dayu, but some other nighlock(Rhinosnores ) as well.

"Mia, are you okay?" Emily asked after Mia was sent tumbling towards them clad in her samurai uniform, all Emily had gotten was a brief nod. Before a soft swirling gas crept over the pedestrian crowd, they fell unconscious. The nighlock smiled to himself when the rangers came at him. Dayu chose the time to swing the man over her shoulder and run off; with a cry of prevalence Mia just had to pursuit them.

"Mia!" Emily said and after an order from her leader the yellow ranger ran after Mia desperate to find out what had happened.

"Hey! Take some flying fish bait" Antonio was fast behind his voice, and skidded to a halt in front of Jayden. "Don't worry guys, I got this…" but the nighlock had already sent out a second cloud of his sleeping gas, rendering Antonio asleep.

"He'll make a nice little snack in the dream world!" Rhinosnores cackled

"You really think we'd let that happen?" Jayden roared gripping his sword

"You won't have a choice!" and with that the nighlock jumped into a portal into Antonio

"A inter dimensional portal?" Jayden muses

Emily wandered the forest, looking for her friend

"Looking for your friend?" Emily spun around in time to be caught in a cloud of sleeping gas she fell to the ground dimorphing.

Mia fought with Dayu for a bit before Rhinosnores appeared and cackled

"Goodnight have sweet dreams, except you Dayu" he put them to sleep sending them down a hill.

(You've seen the dreams Mia and Dayu have so I'll skip to the dream world)

Mike and Kevin wandered through the dream world, spotting girls in dresses among other things, as well as several strolling couples, and picnickers idly laughing at each other's stories and gossip.

"I did it!" a familiar voice cheered Kevin looked towards the voice to see Antonio laughing and proudly showing everyone his 'biggest fish trophy' "Biggest fish baby!" Kevin slapped Mike's arm trying to get his attention, but Mike was transfixed by a figure visible through a looming portal.

Emily, yes, his-not his I mean, Emily. He tugged free of Kevin walking towards her. Kevin giving a huff and deciding it'd be better to stay together followed Mike as he jumped into the portal. Mike watched Emily's dream. She was standing there in a beautiful shimmery white gown, similar to the one she wore for the bride kidnappings, back then he had thought she couldn't be more beautiful bride.

Oh, God was he wrong. She was an angel in that dress even though it wasn't a wedding dress, still. Suddenly a masked man jumped from the shadows, he wrapped Emily in a stronghold.

"Emily!" Mike began to shout but Kevin held him back, when Emily smiled she took his hand and smiled broader.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you more" the man replied she blushed and tugged him away from Mike and Kevin's view

"Then prove it" he swooped her into his arms and trotted away into a bedroom.

Mike gasped lightly when they landed back in the dream world as they slipped into another dream. Kevin was in the dream doing laps around the pool, after a few he got out. The scene changed to a racing scene where Kevin with other divers jumped into the pool.

Kevin won. Kevin was smiling as the dream ended, Mike wasn't. His heart squeezed and felt heavy. Emily was dreaming of some guy sweeping her off her feet and probably doing romantic things in the bedroom.

Was he not a concern at all?

Why wasn't it him in that dream?

Mike was in love with his yellow teammate she made his heart sing, every time she smiled at him, his heart would leap careening in his chest. His palms would sweat and his heart would accelerate. She was so perfect in his eyes, no matter what she thought. She was kind, smart, an awesome fighter, and not to mention beautiful. Her hair fell just the right way; her hazels were so deep and beautiful, framed by thick lashes that brushed her perfect cheekbones when she looked down. Everyone said she was ordinary, nothing compared to Mia. Mike admitted Mia was pretty, but Emily in his eyes looked much more amazing.

Yet she didn't like him back.

Oh god did it hurt, how it burned.

"Mike?"Kevin waved his hand in front of Mike's face "I think we're going into your dream now…" Mike looked up his eyes prickling slightly not enough to notice he looked up. Emily again stood but she was in her uniform she removed her helmet dropping it to the floor when Mike still in uniform came to her

"Emily" dream world Mike breathed she reached up and pulled his helmet off she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harshly he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled away smiling.

"I love you my Mike"

"I love you to My Emily" The scene shifted into the inside of a small house, a kitchen. Emily stood over the stove. She had two little girls clinging to her legs then racing off when the door opened

"Daddy!" they squealed Mike came in scooping them in his arms and sending them outside to the car of his mother. He moved to the stove and wrapped Emily in his arms

"Hey" she said wrapping arms around Mike's torso Mike pecked her lips. "How was work?"

"Fine, I missed you"

"I missed you too" she sighed "I love you'

"Isn't that why we're married and have two beautiful kids, and why you're the love of life."

"You're still as corny as ever." She laughed kissing his cheek He laughed sweeping her up in his arms.

"Is the stove off?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, we should take advantage of Hailey and Iris being with their grandmother tonight,"

"I was thinking the same thing…" but he cut her off kissing her mouth and she kissed back he carried her into a room.

The dream ended. This time they were flung out of the dream portal and landed harshly. Mike's eyes pricked he choked a bit. His dream wouldn't come true now. There would never be any kissing; she'd do that with her masked man.

"Mike, are you…?" Kevin looked at his friend the dream wasn't surprising; Mike was clearly in love with Emily. But, the dream Emily had said I love you but not to Mike, she was telling some mystery man.

He couldn't imagine how Mike felt. Mike ignored him and spun around standing and pointing

"The nighlock!" they jumped at him

(The scene in dream world where they fight, you've seen it, skip ahead to after Emily saves Mia from Dayu)

Mia held poor Emily in her lap; Emily was still weak from running. She was bleeding badly. Dayu had disappeared. Mia flipped open her samuraiser. She'd call Jayden first.

"Hello?"

"Jayden we need you"

"Mia, this isn't the best…"

"Emily is bleeding, like, really bad."

"I'll be there in a second. Antonio says according to his samuraiser that Kevin and Mike are closer than us. Call them" the line went dead and Mia dialed Mike,

"Mia…" Emily moaned "Tell Mike that…that I know, that I know that he was in my dream, tell him that he was the masked man. Tell him." Mia nodded still confused

"Who's the masked man?"

"The one I made love too…" Emily answered

"Oh, _oh, _uh we'll have a talk when you're not bleeding to death" Mia pressed call, and the line picked up after a buzz

"Hello?"

"Mike, oh my god, she's bleeding she's really hurt. Emily oh my god, Emily…don't fall asleep, oh my god, oh my god, I mean oh my god her shirt is soaked…" Mia had just noticed that Emily's wound had started bleeding heavier

"Mia, what's going on?" Mia was scaring him,

"I was with Dayu fighting. Dayu was about to strike, but Emily blocked it. But Dayu it Emily's side, well more like slashed, and there's blood" Mike's heart sunk. No, no, no, no No! "Oh my god"

"Tell him…" said a weak voice; it had only a hint of the angel he knew

"Okay, Mike Emily needs you to know that she knows you were in her dream you and Kevin. She says you were the man in the mask, and apparently you made love… which is gross. She's almost unconscious now." Mia was babbling Mike had taken off already followed by a confused Kevin soon he saw a girl kneeling. The girl who he could now say was Mia had a lump in her lap. A blond lump.

"I'm here Mia…we're here" he couldn't be excited that Emily had a wet dream about him, she was hurt. He ran faster and stopped by the girls. Emily looked bad, her shirt was soaked in blood and she was pressing a hand to the wound. She was pale, her skin translucent enough to show the vein pulsing.

"Guys Mentor has a bed ready" Kevin said getting off the phone with Ji Mike scooped Emily into his arms and ran as fast as he could without hurting her. He needed her alive. He arrived home shortly and Mentor had stanched the wound and stitched it quickly he had then bandaged the cut and, let Emily "sleep it off".

Between training, meals, and mooger and nighlock attacks Mike would sit and watch Emily, it had been five days since they had brought her home.. Mike had clasped her hand in his, at times like this he thought about them. They had been friends from the start, and it hadn't taken him long to start noticing everything about Emily. Her curls, her big brown expressive eyes that made him melt.

Then something squeezed his hand.

Emily,

"Emily, are you…" her hand twitched again and she blinked a few times like she was trying to focus in on the blurry face that was leaning over her. His face focused in, his beautiful forest eyes peered at her his eyes were flooded with concern and she realized he was holding her hand, "…are you okay?" she blinked again confused for a second still dazed by waking up. She tightened her hand around his squeezing tightly

"Is that you Mike?" his thumb brushed a circle on her palm, soothing

"Yeah…" he smiled "It's-it's me, I'm here Em,"

"Is Mia okay?"

"She's fine; she and Jayden are kind of occupied."

"They're not making love are they?" Mike's jaw dropped and he burst out laughing

"No…no, they're on a date"

"Oh, hehe" she smiled lightly she laughed but sucked in a gasp.

"Emily!" Mike cried he touched her face and began looking franticly at her "what's wrong, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Emily said "I guess I shouldn't laugh"

"I guess not" he leaned closer and gently he pressed a kiss into her hair. "Emily, I love you, I have for a while."

"I've loved you since Negatron came since you told me I shouldn't so hard on myself. Since you made me feel…like…like I didn't have to be Serena to make someone happy." Emily blushed when his small smile widened.

"I don't know when I started unknowingly loving you. I realized it when we did the decoy weddings for the brides, and you looked so beautiful" He sighed "I think I loved you before that though. I actually know that I loved you before that Em." Emily couldn't stop blushing when he said she was beautiful.

She wasn't even _pretty, _much less _beautiful_

"God, Emily did you make my heart stop, and since then you make my heart beat go a million times a minute"

"The feeling's mutual" she blushed like crazy again he reached down and traced the blush, then moving the hair from her face. "How long till I can be up and running again?"

"A week, more or less" Emily frowned a bit, suddenly noticing the purple bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot. He had stubble growing.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" she asked he seemed a little put off by her sudden change in subject, Emily wondered if he was upset, or even fazed by her question. Would he lie to her?

"Last night" he was going to lie

"Don't lie" his mouth turned down after she spoke the corners of his mouth facing south "when was the real last time you slept, Mike?"

"I don't know" he admitted shrugging

"Then sleep now"

"I want to stay with you"

"Then sleep over there"

"I want to stay up with you"

"Please sleep?" she pushed her lower lip out and widened her eyes "Please?"

Mike couldn't say no to that face, damn she had him.

"Thanks Mike"

Two weeks ater Emily was up and happy she was so happy to be up on her feet again, her hear thrummed when she felt someone's arms pull her into them.

"Mike" she turned to him and before he could say anything she pressed her lips to his,

Their first Kiss

And let me assure you both of their dreams came true

**A/N: again I have been so busy I have activities four times a week(weekends to) teachers give us boatloads of homework(ahh high school) so I finally got to upload this, check out my book review channel on you tube bookloveralltheway**

**Love you guys**

**P.S any ideas? On how Emily and Mike get together? I have two already stewing.**


	2. love and war

**ONE SHOT 2: Love and War**

**Disclaimor, I don't iwn this wonderful show, but I wish I did!**

The gap sensor flared and the rangers ran to the sensor that had been triggered, only to find that there was no sign of distress. De JA vu for the rangers, since this happened before, and it turned out the nighlock had used spells to hide from them. It had also marked Antonio's entrance into their lives, once sure that it must have been a false alarm (get it?) they returned home to train.

Mike smiled stupidly as he watched Mia and Emily spar, Emily looked so amazing fighting he was jolted when his back was slammed with a sword.

"Concentrate" Mike turned to his training partner Jayden who was upset,

"Sorry"

"Are you?"

"For staring at Emily? No, for disrespecting you? Yes, very" Jayden narrowed his eyes not satisfied. He rolled his blue eyes and restarted the sparring session,

Emily would once and a while sneak a glance ,Mike's(gorgeous) way and sigh she was so hurt that he hadn't asked her out yet. Emily sighed; she had to move on…

The gate burst open and in to the training yard strode a young man, the first word that came to Mike's mind was

_What?_ The guy smiled

"Hello Samurai power rangers!" Emily's eyes lit up like a fire, she dropped her katana and gave a giggle. She ran to the guy who caught her spinning her around.

"Jade!" she laughed and she kissed his cheek, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my favorite yellow ranger" he put her down giving her a hug." You were my training partner when we were kids"

"To bad you weren't a ranger, huh?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have had to miss you so much" he kissed Emily,

_He kissed Emily,_ Mike's heart shattered. He knew she would never, could never love him. But something caught Mike's attention, something odd. There was something he couldn't place that made his gut twist, there was something about this guy…that wasn't just his jealousy that Mike felt was off.

"Who are you?" it was Jayden, who spoke keeping his eyes trained on the boy,

"I'm Emily's boyfriend,"

"How do you know about us?"

"My mom was the second choice for yellow ranger; if she had gotten picked I'd be the yellow ranger." He smiled "so our moms used to let us play together they trained us afterwards, together. We decided recently to explore our relationship" Mike's chest tightened, recently meant that if he had tried to win her over earlier that they might be together now. So this was his fault.

His entire fault,

He was the only one to blame for Emily not wanting him,

Well that sucked didn't it?

Mike smiled when Emily looked his way, assuring her he was fine, when he wasn't. He hoped she couldn't see through his lie, that wouldn't be a good idea at all. Emily seemed perplexed by why Mike was so quite.

"Are you okay Mike?" his head snapped up, towards Emily he gave her a small smile that to her still sent her heart into oblivion. Something flashed in his eyes that Emily couldn't place. She wanted to say jealousy but she knew that wasn't it. She felt horrible that Jade was her acting rebound from Mike, if you could even have a rebound without the prior relationship. She shook her head faintly, and replanted a smile for Jade.

"I'm fine, Emily" he assured her "just happy for you is all" was he lying to her? There was something really wrong, something that Mike was hiding, but, if it was important enough Mike would come to her about it right?

Right, so there was nothing to worry about. She pushed the thoughts out of her head, seemingly the only way that she wouldn't be corrected. She snuggled deeper into Jade's chest. This was nice. This was really nice. She could fix herself and not have to hurt over Mike not wanting her,

Yet like a nit the idea of Mike not being 'fine' still bugged her. Oh well she'd deal, the hand that raked through her hair, Jade's hand was soothing, and she didn't want it to be Mike's hand she really didn't. So,_ if you're really being honest with yourself, then why pray tell, do you keep thinking about Mike? You know, the one you keep saying is not the one you want to be with, yet you still do, you still hope that you wouldn't need a rebound?_

_Get over it. _ She seemed to be thinking a lot lately her thoughts (or was it her inner monologues?), seemed to be very long and drawn out.

"You alright Emily, do you want to introduce me to your friends?" she realized she had been zonked out for a while now, she blushed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, um, Jade these are my friends, Jayden the red ranger, Kevin the blue ranger, Antonio the gold ranger, Mike the green ranger, and Mia the pink ranger"

"Wait…gold ranger, there's a gold ranger now?"

"Yeah" Antonio answered for her "I made my own samuraiser."

"That's awesome!" Jade exclaimed leaning from Emily to give Antonio a high five, "from what I've seen of you training you all can kick ass, especially the girls here." Mia and Emily blushed, "and blue boy…Kevin seems very skilled as well. Did you do anything else other than training?"

"Well, I was a swimmer"

"Oh, I get it, drawn to water huh?" Jade smirked, Kevin grinned "what were you a water baby?" Kevin burst out laughing at Jade's bad joke, it would have been a joke he would've made. The others rolled their eyes, and then Jade turned to Jayden "and you must be their fine leader." Jade took a formal bow "I hope they all respect you and your Mentor"

"They do alright" Jayden laughed happy to finally see someone who…other than Kevin…respected him enough to bow. Everyone was starting to like him. Emily was happy.

"Looks like rain" Mike said interrupting the love fest, he couldn't help the jealousy burning in him, "It was nice to see you, but we need to go in"

"Oh, actually Jade is staying here for a while," Emily said narrowing her eyes at Mike. Great, now she's angry with him.

This day just keeps getting better and better, not. The other rangers-and Jade-shuffled inside, Kevin stopped, when Mike asked him to as well as Jayden.

"I don't trust him," Mike announced

"What? Why not?" Jayden asked

"I know why" Kevin interrupted before Mike could retort "because he's jealous"

"That's not it!" Mike protested

"So you're not jealous?" Jayden asked picking up on the wrong lie

"Yes I'm jealous, but that's not it"

"Sure, sure Mike, now, stop being an ass and get over it. You, didn't ask Emily out so stop blaming and accusing her boyfriend- who she's known for years- just because you're in love with her." Kevin snapped Mike winced and his heart dropped at the mention of Emily. Kevin rolled his eyes at his teammate, and stomped off

"I'm telling you Jay, there's something off"

"Maybe you should prove it," Jayden advised "he seems nice, but remember, don't judge a book by its cover" Jayden finished and stepped inside just as the rain started to pour from the clouds. He followed the others inside past the kitchen past the others laughing and playing a game with Emily cuddling into Jade's side

He just couldn't see them

He couldn't see some other guy holding Emily

He was too hurt

To angry at himself for not trying to ask Emily out,

At least, at least then he could've known what could've been. But, now he was stuck in the never knowing and it drove him nuts as he slammed the door to his room and flopped onto his bed, he really messed up, and there would be no going back, no seeing Emily in that way.

But, he could still hope. He could go further into his hunch and make sure Emily was safe with Jade, if he could just confirm that Emily wasn't in any danger then he could let it rest and let it go. Because he wanted Emily to be happy and loved, and to be put on the pedestal high enough to match how selfless and amazing she is. He fell asleep that night thinking of ways to make sure that Emily was in good hands.

He woke up the next morning early and immediately got out of bed, ready to spy on Jade (who was bunking with Jayden and Antonio) and see the real true side of him. But, nobody was in their room, he walked on tp see everyone having breakfast.

"Good morning Mike!" Emily cheered looking up from her food she smiled "sit next to me?" Jade was on one side of her the other chair was empty, so was the one across from it. He took the latter. Emily frowned looking hurt, he smiled

"We can see each other better"

"Oh, okay then" she seemed a bit-disappointed?

"So, Jade" Jayden said saving Mike from further awkwardness, Mike mouthed thanks his way, and Jayden gave him a quick thumbs up. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Um, I was-err-finishing high school"

"Oh, well that's good" Jayden said he and Mike exchanged odd looks. At Jade's weird comment the others either didn't catch the odd answer or they had and had brushed it off, because they all seemed unaffected.

"So Mike" Jade said breaking the silence "Emily tells me you're her best friend"

"Uh yeah," he replied "we're really close"

"Hey, I thought I was Emily's best friend" Mia whined

"Oh of course Mia" Emily laughed "but Mike's my best boyfriend" she blushed at the double meaning "I mean best friend that's a boy"

"It's alright" Jade laughed

"Well time to train" mentor said speaking up, coming out of nowhere.

They had quickly gotten into uniform and had partnered up, Mia and Emily Kevin and Antonio, Mike and Jayden, while Jade watched. Mike snuck glances at Emily now and then a few times nearly getting caught by either Emily or Jade.

"Mike…" Jayden scolded "I know you still have feeling for her, but she has a boyfriend"

"I know,"

"Why don't you work inside?" Jayden suggested "no distractions"

"Thanks Jay" Mike obliged happily (well as close as he could get) and spent the next few hours there. After a few hours he decided it would be enough. He walked into the living room to see two people missing.

"Where are Emily and Jade?"

"On a date" Mia answered

"Oh" Mike replied

Emily frowned as she and Jade walked down a empty street. No one ever came down this way. So why would Jade? Suddenly Jade stopped, and turned to Emily,

Except it wasn't Jade,

It was a nighlock.

"What did you do with Jade?" she asked

"It'd me Emily" Jade replied "and you fell for my plan"

"The gap sensor…"

"Wasn't a false alarm," he cackled "I just returned to my human form, you see I asked the nighlocks to make me a half nighlock so I could get revenge on your family for keeping the samurai powers," he stopped when Emily took off running she dove into an ally.

"Time to call home" she whispered she dialed Mike on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Mike!"

"Emily? Is everything alright?"

"No, Jade-he-he's a nighlock he wants to kill me" there was a pause on the other line

"Oh, we'll be right there" Emily fed him the address just in case. Then she heard a "got yah" from behind her

"Mike…" and she screamed

"Emily? Emily? Em?" Mike's heart dropped oh no. "Guys, its Emily, Jade is a nighlock" Mike ran in the room to the surprised rangers "I knew there was something off, the line cut off, he wants her dead" Mike was the first to arrive at the sight to see Emily locked in battle with Jade, who slammed his fist into Emily helmet causing her to drop her sword he shoved her down, and forced her on her hand and knees he pulled her arms up and put one foot one her back. He smiled a grizzly smile. Mike lunged at him knocking him away from Emily.

"Stay away from her!" he demanded clashing swords with Jade.

"Why, should I?" Jade asked "those powers were mine, and she stole them!" Mike gave an angry cry and slashed him but Jade dodged and slashed Mike's side sending him tumbling away. "She chose me, not you, Moogers!" the Moogers appeared closing in on Mike.

"Mike!" Emily cried she roared and picked up her sword and charged slamming into him, he stumbled back, and Emily sneered and slashed again pushing him backwards.

"Emily, Mike!" the others appeared and Emily nodded

"I'm good go help Mike"

"Yes ma'am" Jayden saluted jokingly before running off

"You, never talk to him like that! You will never be a samurai ranger, you know why?" she paused slashing him again "because, you have no heart Jade, no soul. You are a miserable excuse for a living thing. You don't get it, being a samurai ranger is about the heart, protecting, caring. You must have a strong team. Not a single hero. No one is allowed to harm another. We don't fight to fight we fight for the better." She pulled her arm back, "you do not fight for the better, you are not a samurai" and with that she slashed her sword and stabbed him through the heart he stumbled into the wall and became a thick swirling fog of smoky purple blue mist. "You're a nighlock" the other rangers had defeated the Moogers, came up to her.

"Emily that was so cool!" Mike yelled giving her a smile that sent her heart into oblivion, his praise made her cheeks heat she quickly ducked her head, not for her cheeks but for the pricking at her eyes.

"Um...I'm…going home" she turned around and walked off as soon as she was sure she was out of sight she ran to the house and as soon as she got to the house she ran to the backyard, she sat, and as her heart wrenched with dread and feeling alone she felt it break. Not even the rain that fell on her bothered her not even rain could give her grief,

Nobody wanted her, she wasn't worth it she wasn't worth anyone, she wasn't even worthy of a nighlock. She screwed her eyes shut and tried not to cry what good would that do?

She promised Serena she wouldn't cry…no she promised herself not Serena. God, Emily felt so dumb.

Mike burst through the doors to the shiba house, scanning the halls and rooms for Emily, hoping that she wasn't hurting too much. He stepped into the yard and saw her head was bowed and her shoulders were limp. He took a breath and looked up at the churning clouds that cried rain

_Funny how he used that word to describe it,_

He shifted around the bench.

"Emily?" she looked up at him, her eyes rimmed red and puffy, she wiped tears away, looking down again.

"What?" she sniffed, Mike's heart broke.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so stupid" she sobbed Mike sat down next to her."I actually thought someone could love me…"

_I love you Emily, I need to tell Emily that I love her_

"Emily…" he began taking a deep breath "you're not stupid, he's stupid,"

"But the worst thing is that he was supposed to help me heal, it didn't work. I know that this guy doesn't want me, so I started dating Jade he said it would be okay" she rubbed her eyes again. _Really? Two guys she likes more than me?_

"Who do you like?" Mike asked

"A teammate" she mumbled "that's not Kevin or Jayden,"

"So that leaves…"

"He has the most amazing eyes." This confused Mike; she said it wasn't Jayden, "they match his color" so not Antonio.

Wait, that only left…

No way, his eyes were green. Like his color

"I'm sorry, I know you don't…" Mike reached out and placed his hand on her cheek that faced outwards and wrapped his fingers in her hair he pushed her face so that she looked at him

"Now tell me, why wouldn't I love you?"

"Because, I'm not pretty, or smart, or remarkable"

"You're beautiful, you're so smart, and you're amazing in every single way, Emily. Don't you see? I love you to pieces. I was so jealous when Jade came, I had to resist the urge to punch him in the face. I knew he was trouble but no one would listen. God, Emily, when your line cut off I was terrified that something had happened"

"Oh, Mike, you make me so happy" she flung her arms around him he pulled her into his arms and carried her into the house. Once they were out of the rain he put her down, and then he ignored their drenched clothes and kissed her as hard as he could, she gasped and smiled into his lips. She fit her body to his and pressed into him.

"Aw gross!" they jumped apart to see Antonio scrubbing his eyes "I'm so going to have you to making out in my brain forever! I'm telling Jayden!" he whined he turned and shouted to the hall "Jay-den Mike and Emily were being naughty"

"What were they doing?" Jayden asked back from his room humoring Antonio

"They were kissing"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes"

"Like Mia and I are doing now, is that what they're doing?"

"Damn you!" Antonio shrieked and Jayden and Mia to laughed

"I love you Mike" Emily cooed Mike's face lit up and he gave a big smile

"I love you, angel" Emily blushed

"Come on!" Kevin said walking into the room "another couple?"

"Yeah," Antonio pouted "we have to watch our amigos flirt, it will be repulsive, so not golden"

"Shut up," Mike laughed pulling Emily into his chest and wrapping his arms around her, "Leave us alone" Antonio rolled his eyes and ran out followed by Kevin. The love birds ignored them

"I love you Mike"

"I love you too"

**A/N: done! Yay! Thanks again for the reviews and favorites. You guys are awesome. Who should be the couples for the next one (Memily is already in it) and I want to know if you guys have ideas. I'd love to hear them!**


	3. imprisioned

**One shot #3: Imprisoned**

"Ooo ah oo!" cried squid face-er-octeroo waddling over to his master on the boat, worry in where his heart was supposed to be. Not present on his face (see many thought he was a sociopath but he did have a few emotions) His master(Xandred) raised his ugly head glaring at Octeroo, as he snatched the bowl of medicine away before the absent minded Moogers could spill it, he placed it at his mouth and chugged it down.

"What is it, squid face?"

"The rangers are growing more and more powerful, sir. They are strong together, too strong!"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Destroy them, of course"

"But how, Octeroo?"

"One by one"

"That's actually an idea"

"Who should we kill first?"

"The one person that will set three after them and the rest following"

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes." He cackled "Burnout!" the boat shook slightly as a new nighlock boarded smiling evily (or was that his normal smile?)

"Yes?"

"You know the ranger you are to kidnap do it now" Master Xandred ordered in his gruff and scratchy voice,

"Yes my lord" Burnout purred and hopped away

"Was he eavesdropping?" Octeroo inquired as soon as Burnout left.

"Yes, he'll pay for that after he retrieves the ranger for me" Master Xandred replied

Emily bounced on her way home, thinking of Mike, her prince charming. She knew that she'd never get him, but she could still fantasize, couldn't she? She thought about his warm forest eyes that she could swim in all day. And his toothy smile, or that small half smile he seemed to reserve for her where the corners of his eyes would crinkle slightly. It made her feel so light headed. She laughed and twirled on her feet, swinging the bag of groceries back and forth. She stopped dead in her tracks when a loud laughing sound caught her attention.

"Hello Yellow." Emily looked up to see a nighlock leering at her she dropped the groceries and pulled out her samuraiser but a searing pain made her samuraiser drop. She realized that he had shot a beam of heat at her. She quickly scooped it up as it beeped.

"Hello?"

"Emily, there's a nighlock attack where are you?" Mike asked,

"With the nighlock" she replied "Uhh outside the gates" she replied

Mike felt his heart jump, Emily was alone with a nighlock, and he choked, and ran still holding his samuraiser the others followed,

"Emily?"

"Mike, I-" but she was cut off and it didn't take the phone to hear her scream, one that was layered with tones of agony and only small sprinkles of fear as the line went dead he shouted

"Emily!"

Emily felt the samuraiser being shot out of her hand, now with two hands unusable she couldn't morph, she ran at him kicking but he laughed and grabbed her leg swiftly pulling her up and then he dropped her on her head. Lights exploded at the back of her eyes and then dark seeped in and soon overtook her.

The samurai rangers ran through the gates to see a nighlock dragging Emily away, grinning.

"Emily, no!" Mike cried the nighlock spun around surprised he frowned and sighed.

"She" he said pointing to the unconscious Emily "is wanted by Master Xandred. He has asked me to retrieve her. So he can, you know cut her throat and carve her heart out." Mike felt the burn of bile rise in his throat but he swallowed. He couldn't let Emily get hurt, much less killed. Emily was his sun, if his sun burned out so would he. He was ready to launch at the monster when he opened a portal. The nighlock picked Emily up "she's coming with me" and then Mike jumped tackling the nighlock right into the portal. Disappearing from the power rangers' sight,

"Mike, Emily!" Mia called powering down,

"At least they're together" Jayden said

"We have to go after them!" Kevin cried who had like Mia found a little sister in Emily and a good (although annoying) friend in Mike, he wasn't surprised Mike had went after Emily. He had spent nights talking about her to Kevin.

"Guys, its Emily's samuraiser" Antonio called from the bushes,

"Wait, that means Mike still has his," Jayden brightened

"So we'll be hitting or should I say tracking, two birds with one stone-er-samuraiser." Antonio finished awkwardly

"Let's get on with it" Mia urged

Mike tumbled to the ground narrowly missing landing on the Burnout, but more importantly narrowly missing hurting Emily even further. Who was still asleep.

"Green Ranger, why did you do that?" Mike turned to the nighlock

"I'm not letting you harm her nighlock"

"My name is Burnout"

"Fine, I won't let you hurt her _Burnout _now where are we?"

"Xandred's worldly hideout" Burnout snapped, "and if you want to see your yellow girl you'll follow me" Burnout snatched Emily up and clicked his Tung calling Moogers to grab Mike, they shuffled towards a looming building and entered going down hallways and staircases to a prison cell Mike was pushed harshly inside and Emily was dropped in his lap. As soon as the cage door clicked Emily stirred.

"Mike?" she asked groggily "where are we?"

"I don't know Em"

"Did the nighlock take us?"

"He took you, I followed"

"You did?"

"I couldn't let him take you, Emily" he sighed "I care for you to much" Emily blushed, was it wrong that she was blushing at a time like this? Or that her heart was leaping into her throat at the fact that they were alone?

Yes, it was very wrong, but, Emily didn't care. It was then she noticed the searing pain on her hands she whimpered and looked down. Mike noticed and with alarm began to take his flannel plaid shirt he was wearing like a jacket off and tore it up.

"Here, I have to wrap your hands Em" he took a strip of fabric and tied it around the blistering area and repeated the process with her other hand. "I know it's not much but at least it'll keep anything from coming in contact with your blisters" she smiled at him, at how much he seemed too care,

"Well since we're be here for awhile" she sighed, "we should get to know each other"

"Sure I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one"

"You first"

"Alright, hmm, I think-no-I know that I'm in love" emily's heart dropped this confirmed it he had feelings for someone else

"Have you told her?"

"No, I'm too scared that she'll reject me"

"Mike, you're amazing, no one could reject you"

"Thanks Em, but, I think you'd-never mind, it's your turn"

"Well ditto on the love thing. But, I wanted to admit that, sometimes I feel-like-like-I'm not the right person for this team, and I guess I'm not. But sometimes I really feel it, it crushes me. And then I can only envision my crush-to put it lightly-with Serena"

"Emily, the only person I know who can be as perfect as you describe is you" Emily's heart jumped,

"You're pretty perfect" she murmured

"What's your type?" he asked suddenly, Emily wondered why he'd want to know

"Funny, smart I guess but if he's caring and sweet and nice, and has a heart of gold, I'd take him no matter what" okay so the whole funny, smart, sweet, etc was Mike. But he didn't need to know that, right?

"How does he look then?" Mike felt his heart clench, he looked at her, desperately wishing that she'd describe him.

"Who?" she asked

"Your type"

"Oh, I actually don't have a standard for that" she paused "what's your type?" that caught him off guard

"Nice, sweet, loving" he flashed what she had told him was her favorite grin "someone who gets me"

"Oh, okay" she blushed when he looked into her eyes, he wondered why she was blushing was she thinking of Jayden?

Probably, Mike felt the urge to kiss Emily to take her face gently in his hands and brush his lips against hers. But he would wait for the consent that would never come before he made a move. He wished she'd ask him, but she wouldn't. He sucked in a heavy breath, and she looked at him.

"I'm alright" he assured her when she asked,

"Really, Mike, are you?"

"No, I guess you know it hurts sometimes when I think of how much she doesn't want me"

"I know, Mike. I really like this guy and although everyone says that he likes me right back, I don't believe them. Not at all"

"Oh"

"Are you okay?" she asked peering up at him through her lashes, making his heart stop and jump into his throat. He swallowed the thickness his heart left as it slowly became normal again. She looked so…so innocent when she gave him that shy bashful look. It made him feel wrong for liking her. But he couldn't help it. She just entranced him. He turned to her face and suddenly he felt the urge to lean in.

Mia, Kevin, Antonio, and Jayden followed the messy weak signal that had appeared on Antonio's samuraiser. It faded in and out, so, it certainly aggravated them. It was like the nighlock was trying to mess with the signal,

"No, Damnit!" Antonio cursed "I lost the signal again"

"What will we do?" Mia whined afraid for her friends

"It was directly north from here, by how long I don't know" Antonio answered

"It's Master Xandred I think we'll know it when we see it" Jayden said

Hopefully they wouldn't be too late

Mike touched Emily's cheek ignoring the alarms in his mind she closed her eyes and he softly grazed her lips with his.

Sparks flew in Emily's chest as Mike kissed her; she kissed back eagerly and pressed her bandaged hand on his chest. She finally pulled away when her lungs screamed for air. She smiled up at him, and he beamed.

"Sorry" he whispered his smile sliding off his face when she didn't say anything

"Why are you sorry?"

"I-I didn't ask for your permission to kiss you"

"Oh, well I give you my permission to kiss me" before he could though she kissed him softly

"I love you Emily" he murmured "I-" suddenly the door to the cell smashed open and the nighlock along with Master Xandred stood in the doorway.

"Burnout" master Xandred boomed "hold green boy down yellow dies first" Mike growled and was about to stand in front of Emily when he was tackled to the ground

"Mike!" Emily called suddenly the air was knocked out of her and she was hauled up. Master Xandred had his vise like grip around her and he laughed walking out of the cell with Emily.

"Emily!" Mike screamed. Burnout stood over him and smiled.

"Awwh poor green ranger, are you sad because you're going to lose your little yellow girlfriend?" Mike lunged for him but burnout laughed and stepped out of the cell and slammed the door shut, causing Mike to skid on the cold floor. He panted harshly his chest tightening.

If his friends didn't find him soon Emily would die.

Jayden followed by the other rangers finally came upon a dark looming castle like manor. The foundation seemed old and dark, mold split from between the bricks spindling up the walls.

"If that doesn't scream Master Xandred I don't know what would" Antonio remarked, the others agreeing ran towards the castle quickly ducking behind a bush when they saw that Moogers guarded the door. Mia gave the others a wink before using her symbol power to blow the Moogers far away from the door; they ran inside and to their surprise found no one in the halls. They soon came upon the cells ducking their heads to look in each cell all empty-spare a few sleeping Moogers. They began to worry.

"Mike?" Mia called

"Mia?" they rushed to the voice and were greeted by Mike who slammed his body against the bars "guys! Get me out of here, Emily-she's in trouble"

"What happened?"

"Master Xandred came he took Emily-said that she'd die first."

"Wait Master Xandred? He's here?" Kevin asked

"Yeah, no time for that Emily is going to die!" Antonio finally broke the lock and opened the gate Mike ran out and started down the hall followed by Mia, Kevin, Antonio, and Jayden.

Master Xandred leered. This was really it, he could kill yellow and then green. The other four would follow and after he went to the never world for a few days (after they were captured) he could finish them off one by one. He raised his sword above his head ready to strike down at the frightened yellow ranger but before he could Emily spotted a small object knock his sword away.

The bear zord!

Mike and the other rangers ran into the room weapons drawn and at the ready for a battle, Mike had upon laying his eyes on Emily ran to her side. Crouching in front of her and slipping her, her samuraiser. She stood and morphed.

"Xandred! You kidnapped our friends. Why?" Jayden called

"The yellow ranger is so precious to you all. Especially that pesky green rager, who just had to dive in after her" Master Xandred replied

"I'll kill you!" Mike screamed

"To bad, because I'll be leaving for the never-world now" and then he stepped into a Gap and disappeared Burnout appeared ready to fight and Mike charged first undaunted and the rangers soon defeated him and the Moogers. As soon as they powered down Emily gave a sharp squeal

"Mike!" she jumped on him wrapping her legs and arms around him and he spun her around and they kissed passionately.

"Whoa, when did _that _happen?" Antonio asked sticking his tongue out Mia giggled and kissed his cheek causing him to flush

"Shut up"

"Okay" he mumbled

"Aren't they going to come up for air?" Jayden asked frowning Kevin shook his head and laughed "Wait this means were the only ones who are singles!"

"You guys are just jealous!" Mike laughed now having (finally) put Emily down.

"Let's head home" Jayden smiled and walked ahead. Mike and Emily walked together behind the other rangers

"Wait, Mike" Emily said stopping him

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" she smiled his face split into an ear to ear grin, his eyes shone. He leaned down and closed his eyes she was ready to meet him…

"Gross!" Emily jumped turning to Antonio who was frowning with his hands on his eyes "don't kiss, geez, can't you two keep your hands off each other for two seconds?" Mia hit the back of his head and grabbed his hand pulling him away. When they arrived in the yard Mia turned to Antonio

"Antonio Garcia, you are in big trouble!"

"Awwh what can I do to make it up to you Mi amore?"

"I'd like a kiss" Antonio wrapped his arms around Mia and kissed her softly, Mike pulled Emily into his chest and she looped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. Emily pressed her body into Mike's.

"What is this, the make out garden?" Kevin whined, they all laughed

**A/N: Another done, Yay! You guys are awesome, check out Ladyrose's fics she is amazing!**


	4. all these mistakes i've made

All these mistakes I've made

**Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own power rangers. I wish I did**

**Antonio/Jayden**

**Kevin/Mia**

**Mike/Emily**

Mike groaned as Emily had yet again hit him down,

"Mike I'm so sorry, again! Oh god I'm such an idiot!" Mike ignored her pushing himself off the hard concrete. Emily couldn't even hit him down on the grass. Great, this was great. Mike scowled at Emily. His heart beating rapidly with the breath he was trying to catch. She had knocked the wind from him, well damn. Emily finally noticed his scowl. She looked a bit hurt, good. "Are you mad at me?"

"Well duh" he snorted shoving her away harshly his conscious was screaming at him to shut up. To stop his little tantrum, but he ignores it "I hate you!" Emily gasped her kendo dropped from her hand. She looked at him with the look of innocence. "Emily, that hurt, you dumbass!"

"Mike, I'm-I-I –I'm so sorry…"

"_Sorry? Sorry? _I don't care. I hate you!"

"Mike please…"

"Shut up, you idiotic little…" he breathed in sharply "…mess upped piece of shit! You will never be good as Serena even when she's dying" and that was it, that was where Mike stopped talking and realized what he was saying, when he realized the cruelty of his words. And also when Emily had finally had it, she looked up at him, deep fury eventuating in her eyes. She scowled deeply, the expression looked strange on her face.

"She's not dying" Emily whimpered suddenly her face changed to heart break "she's-she's dead" to say Mike felt bad would be the understatement of the century. Emily's lip quivered and she burst into tears sobbing, Mike's heart did a dive. How could he have done this? Especially to the one who always was there for him, and who believed in him?

How could he hurt the girl he secretly loved?

"Oh man, Emily I…" but she ignored him spinning on her feet and dashing and crying into the shiba house, as soon as she disappeared and the door closed behind her all four of the other rangers and mentor Ji turned to him. Their faces were painted with an array of emotions, from the angry look on Mia and Antonio's faces, to the disappointed one on Mentor's, to the look of disdain on Kevin's, and to the utterly shocked then stern blank of Jayden's

"Mike!" Mia was the first to break the silence her anger emanating from her body like a ripple "what the hell?"

"I-I-I-I" he couldn't even come up with a malleable excuse for what he had done. "Awwh man, I'm such an ass"

"You are indeed Michael" Mike turned to the door where Emily was half-sobbing half-glaring "Mia, can you come in and talk to me?"

"Sure, Emily of course" she threw a glare at Mike and stepped away to follow Emily, but as Mia disappeared before Emily, Emily turned her head over her shoulder and glared spitefully at Mike

"You'll never fix this Mike, never"she snapped but her eyes filled with the ultimate despair and heartbreak betrayed her tone "some wounds are too deep to heal" she turned away and disappeared into the house. Mike felt his heart drop, he was such an Idiot! He had a feeling that he had just lost Emily, for now. He couldn't bear to think it was forever.

He'd fix this, if it was the last thing he did.

Emily's heart wrenched as she sobbed into Mia's shoulder. This wasn't the Mike she knew; her Mike was sweet and compassionate. But he was becoming a monster. A real monster, one that she hated more than anything, if only he'd…

If only he'd what?

She wanted more than friendship sure, but not from this Mike. Mia left a hour or so later after she believed Emily to be asleep. But Emily wasn't,

"Emily" Emily was surprised when she rose her eyes to catch green ones,

Mike

"Emily, I'm sorry" she ignored him and stood brushing past him she stuck her chin in the air and snarled at him, "Emily, please hear me out" she began to run faster

"Go away" she mumbled

"Emily…"

"Mike…"

"Emily!"

"Get away from me," she choked "Leave me alone!" they were outside now running around the yard as they did Mia stopped in the kitchen with Kevin who was teaching her how to cook properly (insert her furious blushing here) she looked out the window

"Is Mike chasing Emily?" Mia asked bumping Kevin with her hip and pointing, "Or is she chasing him?"

"Unclear, should we go and stop it?"

"Let's wait until someone starts screaming for help"

"You can be evil sometimes"

"I know" she laughed, he smirked and stepped closer so they were touching, he reached out to touch her cheek and he pushed her bangs from her eyes

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked leaning to whisper in her ear. "Or am I the only one who can see?" she felt her hands press into his shoulders, like a hinge

"Um, I don't know" she blushed again

"Maybe we should go out sometime?" he asked shyly "wherever you want, I mean you don't have to, Jayden said to do this and 'get you riled up' by being bold, but then again Jayden was with Antonio and they don't really have an interest in girls, and they were sort of preoccupied…"

"I'd love to go out with you" Mia interrupted she leaned up and swiftly kissed his lips and pulled away "Emily was right, we were clueless as hell"

"Yep our little Emily" Mia wrapped her arms around him after making sure that dinner would be in the oven for a good hour,

"Should we help her hunt, Mike down?" she asked

"I think she's got it under control," Kevin laughed now Emily was chasing Mike around with a Kendo stick waving it angrily as he stopped…

Emily froze as Mike did; she dropped the stick and sat on the grass

"Emily?"

"You can sit near me Michael, I won't kill you" she dropped her head staring at her hands as soon as he sat next to her she spoke "why?"

"Because I'm stupid"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I am." Mike turned to Emily and hesitantly touched her knee, "I-" but he blare of the gap sensor cut him off and they both rose, and were joined by the others, who quickly filled them in and they all raced towards the city,

"Nighlock!" Jayden sneered at the monster wielding twin katana blades and terrozing the crowd "leave them alone"

"Alright red," so I guess I'll do inny, miny, miney, yellow" he lunged for Emily who lunged forward and clashed her sword with one of his he brought the dead lock up and without warning his arm lashed out and sliced her side, she gasped and was sent sprawling back as she dimorphed, she groaned, the nighlock lunged again at Emily who was this time carefully enveloped in arms that pulled her back into his chest and away. She looked up to see Mike his helmet gleaming, he curled an arm under her legs and headed away breaking into a run as the other rangers bested the nighlock.

Or so they thought.

Because after they had fought him, he had reassembled his molecules and spread them, so as they turned and as Mike disappeared with Emily he pushed his molecules towards them,

"Mike, you can put me down, I'm fine. I appreciate the thought though, and I'm still mad at you, you really hurt me. I'm sorry…" Mike was setting her down when the nighlock reappeared and swooped Emily up in his arms and ran.

"No!" Mike ran as hard as he could he traced a symbol power and created a road block just in time to trap the nighlock "Put her down,"

"Why?"

"You're going to die for harming her" the nighlock laughed and dropped her quickly wrapping his hands around her neck (truth was Emily wasn't alright she was hurt) "don't lay a hand on her!"

"Why…?" but before the nighlock could finish Mike lunged knocking Emily away from the nighlock and he skewed the nighlock and the nighlock vanished,

He didn't even go mega mode

"Mike that was amazing!" Emily cried as she pushed herself up off the ground forgetting about her side she crumpled and Mike rushed over to her, "I'm good" she whispered

"Emily, I…"

"You're forgiven";

"No, Emily I…"

"I love you to, Mike" his eyes widened as she smiled and flung herself into his arms she rested her head on his chest as his arms locked around her, then she looked up and he gently leaned in and kissed her she kissed back pulling him to her by means of his neck.

"They go from chasing each other murderously to making out in a patch of dense forest? Really? Why can't we…?" but Antonio shut up when Jayden kissed him sharply

"Okay I guess that means…" Kevin was suddenly preoccupied as Mia kissed him, Emily pulled away from Mike

"This forest is going to get hot..."

"Emily!" Antonio, Jayden, Mia, and Kevin shouted in unison

"With all these mistakes I've made" Emily turned to Mike who was speaking in a soft voice to her "I'm glad I'm forgiven"

**A/N: short I know but it was a short idea**


	5. Team spirit redone

Team Spirit redone (Ladyrose85… idea)

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Power rangers, and sorry if this isn't exact wording or close wording…yeah. Anyway**

Tomorrow was Emily's birthday, the glorious day where Emily was first brought into the world. To say Mike felt elated for the holy day was an understatement. He was head over heels for the yellow ranger. So of course when he spotted the large yellow circle on the calendar he knew they had to make it incredibly special. She deserved it after all, she was so amazing. He wished that she'd feel the same way, and give him that beautiful smile that lit up her face so of course he commented on it. After he saw Kevin push his head out the dojo door to peek at the outside room where Emily had been moments before, calling out to see where they all were.

"I hope this will work" Kevin said looking around nervously

"Have a little faith Kev" Mia sighed hugging a box of yellow (of course) decorations to her chest and walking up to a table they had pulled into the room earlier that morning, she set the box down and offered him a smile

"It's so cool we're doing this for Emily" Mike said pointing his pocket knife at the cardboard sign he had drawn and intended to cut out, "It's her first birthday away from her sister, she deserves this"

"Of course you'd say that" Mia giggled at Mike "You love her"

"Nah, uh"

"Yeah you do…" but Kevin was cut short when there came a loud knocking sounded at the door they all stiffened ready to shove every piece of evidence under the table and behind the bonsai plants if it was indeed Emily, the door swung open revealing not Emily (insert sigh of relief from Mike, Mia, and Kevin) but Jayden who smiled

"You two looked like it was master Xandred at the door" Mike laughed

"Ha, ha. We just didn't want the surprise to be ruined"

"Relax the coast is clear. Emily went outside" Jayden smiled and looked between the three "what about the cake?"

"I have all the ingredients to make a great cake I just have to bake it without Emily noticing" Mia said

"No!" Mike, Jayden and Kevin all shrieked at the same time

"I mean…we don't want her finding out" Jayden said quickly Mike and Kevin nodded "we don't want to risk it"

"Yeah, besides Toni already ordered the cake from the bakery" Kevin nodded

"You're right" Mia agreed and the boys secretly sighed in relief suddenly the Gap sensor flared like crazy,

"Guys!" Emily called

"We're coming outside Em!" Mike called still determined to keep it a surprise from Emily, they all rushed out after shutting and locking the door. They ran towards the town square.

ANTONIO sat happily on the rock humming a small tune to himself as his hook bobbed in the water, he sighed a little beeping came from the small fish cart, the lid popped open as clawzord pushed it's little head up and Antonio smiled,

"Emily excepted me into the group right from the start, she was so cool even when I came out she was still so supportive. She even made me talk and giggle with her about Jayden and Mike." He sighed remembering how goofy Emily had been when they talked about his crush and then hers. Although Antonio along with Kevin didn't love Emily having a boyfriend (one of the first things they had agreed on) Antonio still thought Mike was better than others. When he finally reeled in some fish he put them on ice a wheeled his cart happily as he passed the strange man that had been popping up and about everywhere what had the others said his name was? Dekker, yes that was it. He stopped

"Hey" Dekker stopped in his tracks "I know what that is" Antonio said pointing towards the large staff of cloth,

"Oh?"

"Fishing rods" Antonio nodded "there's a stream down that way they weren't biting this morning but just now I caught a bunch!"

"Yeah"

"Are you one of the loud the proud, the fishermen"

"I'm no fisherman," Dekker scoffed lightly

"Do you want to challenge your taste buds? There 's this new baby barracuda recipe I'm working on…" Antonio asked suddenly in a deep voice bringing his fist up for emphasis

"Maybe next time" Dekker snapped and walked off Antonio watched as he disappeared suddenly his ringer went off and he picked up his samuraiser

"Antonio there's a nighlock in the city come quick" Jayden called from the other line Antonio said a quick goodbye and closed it transforming on the way.

"OOH ah ooh" Octeroo waddled in the room where Dayu stood lightly plucking her harmonium and doing the Dayu-version of a smile, she loed her harmonium, that octeroo knew for sure. That was one of the only things he knew about her, other than her odd fascination with the cursed warrior or Dekker as she always sighed. "something's up with the big red!"

"What?" Dayu asked looking up at him if he could roll his eyes he would be doing that now,

"Oh, he's even mad at his own medicine!" Octeroo fussed as the jar of master Xandred's go to for pain control-whatever it was (octeroo didn't really know, or care to find out either)- exploded, he turned away from his sleeping master to the window where he looked out at the rocky red shore where power surged from the ground like a geyser. "That's why what you've been doing with Dekker is so wrong"

"What are you going on about now squid face?" Dayu's voice was calm but Octeroo knew she had been caught

"That you save me I'll save you game between you and Dekker, it's…" he was cut off when a voice popped onto the boat

"I'm going to make those human crybabies wail!" Split face chirped

"I know you'll do a good job Split face because I'm miserable every time I see you"

Octeroo sighed, this would be difficult

THE nighlock-split face- dropped his latest victim and began tramping towards the other delicious humans suddenly a barrage of blue beams hit him letting the meals on wheels get away.

"Samurai rangers?"

"That's right nighlock!" Mike declared they lunged for him and he beat them down first pushing Antonio and Jayden away easily shoving them away, they grunted and came for him again but he shoved them down. Next he clashed swords with pink and he cut through her line of defense next Green and blue that were easily pushed away then yellow he knocked her sword away and slammed his sword into her side she collapsed to the ground he licked his lips and smiled she looked delicious, so he rose his arm ready for the slaughter

As soon as Mike saw Emily go down and the nighlock raise his arms Mike went into a panic his heart leaped and he screamed no, Emily was his life, he couldn't live without her on the team. His life was so plain and useless compared to hers. She deserved her life. So he gave a final cry of protest and dove in front of her as the nighlock began to suck her soul instead Mike felt all the energy leave his body as his spirit with slight tint of green in it floated from his gaping mouth. His last thought before he blacked out was

_At least Emily's safe and sound; I'll die a happy man knowing she's okay. Jayden and Antonio can watch her, so can Kevin and Mia. _

Mike collapsed into Emily's lap

"Mike!" she screamed

"Mike, no!" Mia and Jayden called Jayden lunged at the nighlock, clashing his blades against the nighlocks own sword

"What did you do to him?"

"I ate his spirit which was delicious, and in twenty for hours it'll be mine forever."

"What?" Mia Kevin, Antonio and Jayden chorused

"Forever?" Emily whined "We have to stop him!"

"We won't let you get away nighlock" Kevin screeched"

"You won't have a choice because I'm going back to the nether world where no mortal can follow" he laughed

"No!" Emily cried

"No chance" Kevin and Mia lunged at him, and he smiled

"Body swarm" he called and suddenly the lumps that made up his body separated and flew in a swarm around them knocking them down and Antonio lunged when his balls came together slashing his side, the nighlock-splitface-didn't seem to be affected Jayden jumped over Antonio's head and was about to attack when split face body swarmed again and pressed himself thin and disappeared into a glow of red light. Emily powered down and pressed a hand to Mike's cheek his skin was already losing it's warmth she choked slightly as she pulled him into her arms; she rested her forehead against his. She pressed her lips to his nose.

"Michael" she whispered "Oh, Mike"

"Come on Em" Antonio whispered kneeling next to her, "let's get him home" she nodded blindly as Antonio lifted Mike into his arms and carried him on, Emily sttod shakily and sobbed, her knees gave out and Mia caught her

"I know you love him" Mia sighed "he's stubborn, Emily. He'll be fine" Emily nodded and trudged on looking at her feet, Mike was her lifeline, true she loved him, more than anything. He was so sweet and cared about her so much. He showed her love from a boy; Serena and her parents loved her. But Mike…he was so different. Her parents hadn't even paid much attention to her even when Serena was healthy, and she took care of herself when Serena was sick, the most her mother ever paid her attention was when they were training and even then the first comments would always be something about how Serena was better.

Serena was always better,

But not with Mike, he thought Emily was better. One time she had shown him a picture of her and Serena and he had said

"Awwh Emily you were so cute!" he didn't even comment on Serena and when she had asked him about it he had waved his hand in the air and smiled "Serena may be pretty, but Emily, you're beautiful" that had made her heart stop and she could've sworn he was blushing as much as she was.

As they arrived home, she followed the procession into the recovery room, and pulled a stool up next to his bed she took his hand and held it to her chest. She let her head drop back as she let go of his hand and it feel onto the bed, and her eyes pricked something soft slipped from her eyes, and her vision blurred as she let go. She broke down in sobs and her forehead dropped to his chest.

"I'm not going to let you go" she promised him through her tears, "you'll be alive." She clung to him and took his hands again. "You can't leave me, because…because…I love you" she touched his cold cheek a few times up and down she leaned in and blew her soft breath on his forehead, blowing away a small tear that had dropped onto his face.

She had no idea that he had shed the tear, in the moment of losing himself hr had let a tear drop. Because his dream was the best he could imagine,

But to him reality was only a dream, so farfetched and unattainable that he would be laughing…if he wasn't dying, but he wanted to cry for a second reason. He could hear sobbing and Emily's vows to save him

Could they be real?

Emily sat by his bedside for the rest of the day, every so often caring for something he needed, she had placed a glass of water by his bed as well as toast, she wiped his forehead down with a cloth it had been nearly twenty hours since he had been asleep, suddenly he let loose a groan and his eyes squeezed then opened

"Mike?" she asked, "Mike's awake!" The others ran into the room excited that Mike had finally awakened,

"Emily!" he screamed popping upwards Emily quickly squeezed his hand "you're alive, thank god" Emily smiled at him, her eyes were red and blood shut but she was still so beautiful

"I'm here" she murmured and squeezed his hand, "hush" he smiled softly as she helped him sit up, he looked at her, she almost thought that he was looking at her with adoration,

Could it be?

"We're glad you're okay Mike" Jayden smiled taking a chair and sitting down, he smilled inwardly at Emily and Mike, and felt his heart clench a bit, he wished he and Antonio could be that way. Ever since he found out he was gay, he had found out Antonio was to

And cue the heart racing sweaty palms encounters with his best friend, who was so handsome it ached. And that smile

Oh, god that heart stopping smile,

He glanced at Emily and Mike as Emily's face dropped.

Mike was drifting off again.

Emily clung tightly to Mike's hand as his eyelids drooped her heart stirred in panic, please no.

"Mike?" she whispered but she gained no response, and her lip wobbled. She stopped no more crying. She had to be strong for him, he was her sun, she needed to be there for him. Slowly Kevin and Mia and Mentor trickled from the room, and she and Jayden sat alone, Jayden broke the silence

"Emily?"

"Yeah?" she responded her voice was heavy and Jayden took a deep breath

"Can I have some advice?"

"On what?" she seemed surprised that he had asked, she must have thought of him as perfect, and given him a god complex that he didn't deserve. The one that Antonio did

"Well…I like this guy" he began, "no, I think I'm in love with him. But we've been friends for so long and I was just sad, because what if he doesn't like me back? Or, if he has a boyfriend? What if…"

"Antonio, right?" she asked his eyes widened

"How did you know that I liked him?"

"What, you thought it wasn't obvious? You stare at him all the time"

"I do not" Jayden said starting to blush like mad

"Yes you do" she replied "he's totally in love with you too"

"How do you know that?"

"He told me, Jayden" she answered rolling her eyes lightly "we talk about you and Mike all the time"

"You do?"

"Yeah" she nodded, her expression changed as she looked down at Mike, she reached out and touched his cheek "I guess he's going to get his prince charming huh?"

"Are you…okay with having a leader who's, you know…gay?"

"Jayden, it never matters what the heart desires, whether it be man or woman or both. There's nothing wrong with being in love."

"I'm in love aren't I?" Jayden sighed "so are you"

"I know" she admitted, "but Mike's not"

"Looks like you're also naïve, Mike worships the ground you walk on, Kevin tells me it's hard to get him to shut up at night."

_You're beautiful_

_Serena may be pretty but you're beautiful_

_For once, I wish she'd see me,_

_Emily! _

It all made sense, although she hated to assume everything he said always was flattering, supportive. He saved her life today; she let out a soft gasp. Oh dear, he was in love with her. Her heart sped up to a thousand miles a minute.

"Oh my god" she choked tears slipped down her cheeks "No!" she screamed her heart wrenched she stood up sending the chair clattering to the floor. She ran from the room, she couldn't do this.

"Emily, wait!" she ignored Mia and Kevin and ducked sliding under Jayden's grip she landed outside, and ran all the way to the city,.

Where the portal stood.

Antonio sat on the ground his hands folded into his lap he sighed, he looked up when clawzord moved and gave a line of beeps. He offered it a weak smile, in truth he felt horrible,

"Samurai symbol, live!" he pressed the buttons again and threw his arm out sending the kanji to the zord,

Nothing

Antonio dropped his arms and head, he wasn't getting anywhere. He wasn't going to save Mike, and Emily would go zombie without Mike; then something struck him. Why didn't he think of it sooner? The last step, the missing part in his plan he had when he struck the nighlock.

He would need help

And he knew just where to get it

Emily sniffled as she stood in front of the supporter beam for the awning that stretched over to the heads of the town square, a crack ran along the pole where the main entrance to and from the nether world was, her fists clenched. This wouldn't happen, he would live

Even if she didn't,

"Come back here!" she screamed, "face me, kill me, I don't care!" she summoned her sword and slammed the hilt against the crack over and over again,

"Emily!" hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the pole she turned to Kevin and rage made her vision go red she screamed

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she stepped away snarling

"Emily stop this" Mia ordered

"Don't try that on me, Mia. If it was Kevin you'd be doing this, you may not care but I DO!" she screamed her heart out,"

"Emily!" Jayden called running near them "Emily, stop!" Emily stilled dropping to her knees; she buried her face in her hands. Jayden skidded to a halt when out of nowhere Dekker stood in his way, Jayden's face darkened "what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could duel but you are obviously preoccupied," Dekker's eyes shifted to Kevin and Mia who knelt by Emily who was sitting down her face in her hands as she rocked back and forth

"If you know that then go away, I don't have time for your games stranger"

"You know my name is Dekker. Isn't it rude to call one by a name that isn't their own?" Dekker gave a dark chuckle, only adding to the insanity Jayden felt coming from him "or call me the cursed warrior, whichever, and oh," he looked over turning his head towards the other rangers "there is a way for a mortal to enter the nether world."

"What?" Emily stood wiping her eyes "How?"

"Simply trade your human existence to be a nighlock, willingly give yourself over and cross through the gap" Emily's eyes widened then hope glimmered in her eyes,

"Emily, don't you dare…" Emily ignored Kevin and brushed past him, she stood in front of Dekker.

"I'll do it" she stated Dekker smiled wickedly and reached forward to touch her shoulder, she was pretty maybe if she did turn she could distact her friends and leave him to duel the red ranger.

"Good-" he smirked but before he could grab her someone pulled her back and a sword appeared at his throat,

"Dekker, stay away" Jayden growled holding Emily away.

"fine, but I encourage you to cross the gap, especially yellow and red here" he glanced once more at Emily "A glorious battle could be the result, with you by my side Emily" and then in a burst of smoke he changed into his nighlock form and jumped away. Jayden turned to Emily,

"Emily…"

"No" she interrupted "I'm going"

"Emily, we know you care about Mike we all do, but our job is to protect and save the many…" Kevin began to scold Emily trying to talk her out of saving Mike,

"Then you stay here and sit on your ass, I'm going to save Mike" she snapped

"Emily!" Mia scolded

"I'm going" Mia's face softened

"We also need to save all those poor people in the hospital, I'll come with you" she agreed, catching Emily slightly off guard, but Emily nodded and they both stepped forward

"No," Jayden growled "we're a team we all go" they took a deep breath and stepped forward

"Stop!" they turned to see Antonio rushing towards them a goofy smile on his face,

"Antonio? What are you-?" Jayden asked or began to ask but Antonio interrupted

"Mentor told me you guys would be here, I think I have a way to save Mike" he stopped and gave them a look "without crossing over"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked she stepped closer to the portal

"The claw zord, baby!" He exclaimed, "I need your help, but we can fish the nighlock out of the nether world!" They nodded and followed his instructions, with their swords at the ready, they began

"Live!"

"Live!"

"Live!"

"Live!"

"Live!"

"Live!"

"More!" Antonio shouted

"Live"

"Live"

"Live"

"Live"

"Live"

"Live"

"One more time, a bit more" they nodded and with one final yell of outrage they sent their symbols into the claw zord and it grew, something caught Emily's eye and she frowned, the nighlock hurtled towards them but before he crashed the claw zord swung his claw out and sent him back. When he landed they ran to block him.

"What? How did I end up here?" the nighlock looked around

"You see when we came in contact I marked you" Antonio explained "the same symbol I used to program my buddy the claw zord, all I needed was the others help." He paused smirking "and it worked like a charm!"

"Oh yeah? Take this" blue beam shot from his eyes, causing an explosion as they morphed,, they all attacked, Emily kept appearing

"Body swarm!" he called but with no result "why can't I body swarm?"

"Get with the program you've been marked." Antonio growled

"Earth slicer!" she screamed for the third time, she sent her weapon twirling and it sliced through him, in an explosion. Emily glared behind her helmet,

"You made a mistake girlie!" splitface hissed at her "I'll delete your programs! And then yellow you can join green bean in internal slumber" Emily snarled and called her zord

"Ape folding zord" she leaped into the air "mega mode power" she landed and turned the sword into a joy stick "I'm about to go ape on you nighlock!" she screamed as she crashed into him with surprising force, she looked around and smiled, Antonio had the claw zord in battle mode, she looked down to see Jayden, Kevin, and Mia watching.

"What's with the guerilla tactics?" the nighlock whined as Emily pressed on

"Girl power!" Emily called and the ape gave off a round of beams,

"Hey, Emily! Want to see what we can do together?"

"Sure!"

"Samurai arterially" Emily traced the symbol for combine with her samuraiser, "Ape battle zord" the ape leapt onto the claw zords back and the head separated and became the new helmet the arms fixed onto the sides,

"We are untied!" they pushed on sending attack after attack onto split face,

"we're going take backs the spirits you've stoled" Emily declared

"We won't stop fighting" Antonio continued,

"Until every last nighlock is defeated" they spoke in unison "final strike double katana strike!" and with that the nighlock exploded and balls of light burst from him as they shot off to their various owners, Emily sighed as she jumped from the ape and slapped Antonio a high five, she powered down quickly and broke into a run

"Come on! I want to get there before he wakes up!" she ran oon as the other chuckling ran behind her, she burst through the gates and into the house, she launched herself onto the bed Mike was on, and watched as he stirred she took a huge breath.

"Emily ? What are you-?" Mike began confused as to why he ha woken up to Emily hanging over him but was cut off when she curled her fingers into his shirt and brought him up so that their lips met surprise exploded in his chest as he grabbed the back of her head and twisted his fingers in her hair with one hand and wrapped his free arm around her lower back.

"Are they making out in bed?" Antonio asked, Jayden laughed and mustered his courage with a surge of bravery he turned Antonio around and kissed him hard on the lips Antonio responded all too happily. Kevin and Mia smiled at each other as Kevin kissed Mia.

Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Mike as she felt him ease her on top of him, he had at some point laid on top of the sheets(probably mentor had laid Mike like that due to the fever) Mike rolled so that Emily's head rested on the pillow and he was on top, when they finally broke apart for air, Mike rolled off and pulled Emily to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist he buried is face in her neck.

"That was amazing" he murmured

"I know" she agreed, then she noticed that the other four were still practically sucking ech others' faces off. "Ewww, guys, guys? GUYS!" they all broke apart "I think mentor will come in soon to see what's taking so long, I doubt he'd be pleased to see us going at it like horny rabbits"

"Horny rabbits, really?" Mia asked she put her palms on her hips and frowned

"Antonio used that term when he-"

"Okay! I get it, don't tell us." Kevin shivered sure that whatever the gold ranger was doing wasn't very-clean. Suddenly Emily's face lit up

"Jayden! You did it!" she giggled, and clapped her hands. "You kissed Antonio; I told you he liked you!" Mike laughed and smiled down at her as her face lit up again "we should have a triple date!" Mia and Antonio nodded and so the others nodded.

"This is the best birthday ever" Emily smiled "well now it is" they had a big triple date at a restraint and were in love.

**A/N: Yay! I love these couples, oh and please tell me if you want a couple other than, Antonio/Jayden, Mia/Kevin. Memily is already cemented and so are the other couples unless you request otherwise, oh and this is really long, sorry. And thank you for the reviews and favorites, I love you all! This was LadyRose86's idea(I think that's her name)**


	6. i love you

**I love you**

It had been nearly three years since they had become the samurai power rangers, probably too long, Kevin had missed his chance at the Olympics and was totally grumbling around, Jayden and Antonio were cheery at least, Emily was glad for that, they were hanging mistletoe around kissing each time. Mia of coarse was grumpy because Kevin was ignoring her in his rage and she was pissed at him for it, Emily missed her sister still, she knew that Serena was sick and eagerly awaited her card.

Mike was a different story.

He seemed to be dreading Christmas which was coming up in a little over a month sooner it would be thanksgiving which Mike didn't seem to mind (yes Antonio and Jayden were already hanging mistletoe, don't look at Emily she also felt it was bizarre, especially Jayden who was singing 'Rudolph the red nose reindeer', 'Jingle bells', and 'Away in a manger' like crazy, Not to mention 'Santa clause is coming to town' which Mentor joined in on occasion, weird.) Anyway, Emily loved Christmas time, it was amazing. It was such a happy holiday. Emily wanted to blush when Mike even looked at her, yet he was so cold…so distant and brooding lately, it honestly hurt Emily a bit that he'd ignore her. She sighed softly and sat in the kitchen with Mia and Mentor, Mia had finally been told by Emily that her cooking wasn't the best (followed by plenty of apologies) tomorrow was thanksgiving and the two had already started cooking, smells filled the air.

She loved the holidays,

A month later it was Christmas Eve Emily had spent the whole week on making a beautiful wooden scene with the bear and ape it was increasingly fragile, and she had put so much thought into it, she took a deep breath she had bought him something else for Christmas and wanted to show this to him today. She thought it might help him feel better. He had said that Christmas was never a real happy holiday; with his mother gone his father never really took a break from training.

So then why like the holiday?

Emily saw his logic, she did, but she wanted so much to make him happy.

She went to the door tentatively and knocked on is door

"What?"

"Mike, come out!"

"Go away"

"Don't be a scrooge"

"I can be one if I want to"

"Please?"

"Go away"

"Just come out…" the door burst open and she smiled despite his frown she held the small iteam to him, and with a snarl he rolled his eyes

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to give you an early Christmas gift…"

"I don't want it."

"But…"

"No!" his hand came down and he slammed it out of her hands the glass and wood figurine shattered on the ground Emily glanced down at it, and turned away,

"Merry Christmas, ass hole" she muttered before stomping away as the tears began to flow she disappeared into her room.

"Aren't you going to clean this up?" he asked, no answer he leaned down and saw what it was, the two heads of an ape and bear were two out of the three things left intact, then his eyes fell on the third

A heart and small words were printed on the front,

_The ape and bear are best friends, if only they could be more_

_Emily and Mike forever, and ever, till the end of time, if only somebody loved me_

_Can you give me that for Christmas?_

_I love you_

She liked him! For so many years that he yearned to hold her, to kiss her, it all came to a startling reality she loved him so deeply, and what had he done? He glanced down and turned the heart over and saw a long soft crack only enough to disrupt the surface running through the center just over where their names were inscribed on the opposite, one side showed the possibility, and the side facing him showed the harsh reality that he had made

Mike's hands shook slightly as he gathered the unbroken items and placed them on his dresser and he cleaned up the shattered glass. He plopped on his bed after shutting the door tight.

"Michael!" he didn't want to believe what or who the voice sounded like "I am so disappointed in you, Mikey" he looked up and in front of him stood a very impatient mother, tapping her foot and frowning angrily,

"Mom?" he whispered,

"It's me, Mikey" she murmured "but I'm not here for just being here, I'm acting as the Christmas ghost, past present and future"

"I thought that there were three?"

"The others were busy, Mike. Plus I'm just the combined acts of your guilty conscious trying to right the wrong you made through weird visions and the act of the Holy Spirit."

"How do I know I'm not hallucinating?" his mother smirked slightly and slapped the back of his head he flinched "Ow!"

"Still think I'm a hallucinate?"

"No" he grumbled. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand and with a white glow he saw them pass back, to a scene the team were walking home after the brides Emily sat with them in the bakery, he sat next to her, and he was frowning at Jayden who was busy talking with Emily

"At the time you didn't realize Jayden was gay" his mom whispered "you were envious of Jayden how he got all Emily's attention" he nodded and she smiled and rolled their eyes, as the air pulsed around them as the past Mike tripped Jayden as he stood and quickly retracted his leg when Jayden looked back after dropping his food. The past Mike shrugged and smirked

"Clumsy, much?" he laughed at Jayden, Emily glared at him and pursed her lips giving him a look that meant that she had seen him. He just smiled innocently and shrugged.

"I was a jerk" he mumbled to himself and his mother she sighed as the scene blurred and they appeared at the dojo, Mike realized it was around the time of negatron, the first time he realized his feelings for Emily but he had still doubted his feelings until someone interfered, back at the scene he slipped through the gates and watched as past Mike and Emily sparred they came to a dead lock and turned until Emily clashed again knocked the sword from his hands and sent him to the ground, he looked pissed and Emily saw that. Watching it all he noticed the hurt on her face, the scene blurred as they arrived inside the house. As Emily chased him around the room and he cried out,

"Emily, watch out!" but she seemed unaffected as she took the fall and her face landed on the peas as they burst.

"She can't hear you Michael, and even if she could it'd affect your future greatly," Mike sighed as Emily's eyes watered and she spit out the peas, he watched silently as the past Mike knelt down to apologize and Emily shook off the apology, he watched again as they were fast forwarded to he and Emily talking after she spit the water on him she rubbed his face with the towel, he had felt his heart thudding, and his palms had sweated, the first signs of the love he was feeling for her. She smiled dreamily at him as his past talked. The look was dreamy and far off, she liked him, and she loved him for a while.

They fast forwarded to when he carried her on his back to home. How happy he looked carrying her, and she smiled slightly as he raved about her

"Another memory, mom?" he groaned as the scene changed to the fight with split face, as they battled the nighlock advanced Emily's way, Mike looked away, he knew what was about to happen . He shivered,

"It's over Mike" his mom murmured lightly, "We're at a new time," he looked up, the past Mike ran through the town square sword in hand he screamed at the pole and slashed his sword at the concrete,

"Look at me, I was-so-determined to save her"

"One more," time passed around them as they landed in a final scene the red rpm ranger walked with Emily and Mia, Past Mike just glared, at the rpm ranger, it so wasn't fair. She seemed so happy to hold that ranger red,

When Mike saw how he offered Scott some of Mia's rancid cooking just to spite him, Emily looked so disappointed

Then it showed,

The time when Scott told Mike that Emily liked him, and opened his eyes to how much he liked Emily,

"Time for the present" his mom announced and they appeared in a room, something was curled up on the bed, Mike realized that it was Emily's room her knees were tucked into her chest as she buried her face in her hands her shoulders shook with silent sobbing, she looked so heartbroken, Mike's heart gave a painful squeeze and he dropped his head, he felt so bad. The need to comfort her was strong and his arms ached to hold her. As they always did,

"Emily!" he cried

"Mike…" his mom began

"No! I need to hold her, mom; I need to tell her I love her"

"Mike-"

"Mom…"

"Young man, sit down right now" Mike gave her a look "never mind, stand there and be quiet she can't hear you, Michael. Now, listen to me, you have done something very cruel. I know you are torn up about me, but you must get over it. Am I clear? When we are done, you will have a great Christmas; you will apologize to Emily and win her back. Then you will kiss her under the mistletoe and snuggle with her. You will be happy on Christmas morning and you will give her that necklace you've been planning to give her for two years now and you will be happy about it. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes mother" Mike grumbled

"Good, sweetie"

"Mooooooooooom! Not in front of Emily…"

"She can't even hear me Mike" his mother chided the tips of her lips turning down in a frown, he sighed and looked at her. He stepped forward and gently touched her cheek. She didn't know he was doing it of course but still.

"I hate it when she cries" he choked "especially when I do it"

"Mike" Emily murmured to the air oblivious to the real Mike standing only a few feet away "what did I do? Why do you hate me?" she broke down again and beat her fists against her bed. His heart broke, what had he really done?

"I'm sorry…" he began but his mother yanked him up and glared

"The future needs to be seen" she snapped and soon the scene melted and they arrived in a dark land plot up ahead the shiba house was dark and a single lantern shimmered in the air Jayden, Mia, Kevin, Antonio, Mentor, three unrecognizable people, and Mike stood clustered. Mike the future Mike anyway was cut out he was screaming

"Let me in!" the present Mike stepped through the crowd with his mother and saw it.

A dark coffin perched on the edge of a grave the lid was propped open and cushions covered the inside surface. And there nestled in the inside was Emily, a large sheet was wrapped around her middle and Mike knew why

Because the sheet covered something to horrible to see

"Mike," his mother began "this is what will happen if you don't apologize. A week from now and Emily will still be distracted a nighlock is going to take advantage of that Mike and well…you know the rest…"

"But-but-but" Mike began he choked on his words as the future Mike began to scream

"No! Please, please let me see her one last time! Please, god please" he tugged at the youngest of the three strangers "Serena, please. You're taking over, at least let me say goodbye. Please, Guys. Antonio, Mia, Jayden, Kevin, Mentor, Serena…Please" they ignored him and choking on tears Antonio and the man-who must have been Emily's father-shoved the lid over Emily and Jayden joined them with Kevin and Mentor to lift the box into the hole, and Mia, Emily's mother, Serena, and Antonio immediately began shoveling dirt over the top of the coffin and Mike cried out in agony-both Mikes did as the dirt filled the hole and Serena and her family fell to each other hugging in mourning as did Kevin and Mia and Jayden and Antonio. Mentor just stared at the ground. Future Mike scrambled around them and sunk to his knees on the freshly packed dirt and he sobbed.

"Mike…" his mother sighed "let's see the alternative" the scene dissapered and was replaced by day up ahead you could still see the shiba house but in the yard several chairs were placed. Mike saw some of his family members and saw Emily's on the other with a few unrecognizable faces in both Mentor was standing at the end under a canopy of flowers behind Future Mike who was beaming. And there on the end of the aisle strode Emily in a beautiful gown the one she had used in the fake weddings, with the same veil. She held flowers (yellow roses). The roses were bound by ribbon that met at two kanji symbols the green 'tree' symbol and the yellow 'stone' symbol. She smiled at him and her father looped his arm through hers and they glided down the aisle. Soon they arrived and Emily's father placed one of Emily's hands in Mike's and stepped back they said their vows and kissed. Now man and wife they ran down the aisle Emily laughing and Mike beaming.

"See?" Mike's mother turned to him and put her hands on her hips, "your apology will result one day in marriage"

"Marriage?"

"Yep" she nodded and snapped her fingers "fast forward three years later"

Mia and Emily looking slightly older stood together watching as Jayden, and Antonio chased their little adopted girls around they had found some way to insert both blood lines to make the girls if needed ready to be the gold and red rangers, Kevin was busy scolding his son for not being careful with his baby sister. And Mike was laughing at them all the while his and Emily's daughters hid between his legs getting Emily's hint of bashfulness (Mike's mother explained this all to him.)

"Ladies!" Antonio called waving "why don't you guys take the kids inside? If you don't mind and give them lunch, we'll set up the playground," they nodded and the children followed them inside. Instantly future Mike chuckled.

"What?" Jayden asked turning to Mike

"I was thinking of how cute the little girls are" he answered "then I thought of locking them all in a closet when they hit puberty"

"Or" Antonio mused, "We could lock all the boys who come near them in a cage"

"No boy is coming near, Jessie or Lilly for sure" Jayden snorted slightly wrapping his arm around Antonio, he narrowed his eyes "no offence to Kevin but even if it's Evert I'll kill them for looking at my girls"

"And Jayden you won't need to worry, I think he is going to be a problem for Mike, he seems enthralled by Joey" (her real name is Josephine)

"Joey is not going to date" Mike smirked folding his arms "neither is Nat" (Natalie) "they look like Emily, to close for my taste. They might actually be as beautiful as Em is"

"I'm sure they will"

Mike appeared back in his room with his mother, she smiled and sighed

"Goodbye dear"

"What? No! Mom, I want Emily to meet you." Mike protested

"I have to go besides she won't be able to see me. Come here" She took Mike in her arms and hugged him tight. She stood there for a while just holding her baby boy. She had really missed Mike. She would miss him again when she left in only a few moments, though she knew she'd be leaving him in the hands of another great female. He sighed into her shoulder and she pulled away. She kissed his cheek and waved as she faded "hold on to her Mike. I love you"

"Bye" he whispered and he turned to his nightstand glancing at the clock it had only been ten minutes. It was impossible; it couldn't have been that short…

He shook his head dropping the curiosity for another time and grabbed the necklace with his symbol on it he had ordered it only and had it rimmed with green and yellow. It was a decent pendent on the back he had gotten 'Mike and Em forever' inscribed he quickly dropped the necklace in an envelope and wrote Emily a note:

_Emily,_

_I'm so sorry. I was having a hard time I was being a Christmas scrooge._

_Can you forgive me? I love you to; I have for a few years now._

_Love,_

_Mike_

He slipped the note in with the necklace and placed the envelope at her door he knocked a few times and dove into his room and watched as Emily opened the door and scooped up the letter. She read the note and smiled and took the necklace out,

"Are you going to help me put it on?" she asked him

"You knew I was here?"

"You're really not good at stealth, tree boy" he laughed and fixed it on her neck

"I forgive you" she sighed she turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around her,

"Cool" he leaned down and kissed her softly "thanks" she laughed and kissed him back

And they had their happy ever after

**A/N: I'm going to use that future for other stories, Maybe I'll change some names, but you know**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and favorites, and happy (really really super belated) holidays**


	7. always the omega

Always the omega

**A/N: so yeah I haven't been around often, a lot of work and stuff…**

**On with the story**

Serrator grinned evilly as he ran his finger along the new master blaster he set it down on an absent rock and turned to Dekker and Dayu.

"I've found quite a new strategy that might work to bring down the rangers" Dayu cackled that piqued Serrator's interest.

"Which is?" he prompted

"We should take them down one by one, set a trap for one, and destroy them subsequently setting a trap for another and another"

"You mean drive one away?" Serrator asked "but who has revealed enough to set a viable trap?"

"Yellow" Dekker replied already knowing "she has a sister, the one who should've been yellow"

"Really?"

"Yes, she fell ill though and little yellow was sent in her place. Negatron seemed to only weaken her by using her sister"

"So we have nighlock more powerful than yellow can handle attack the human world and place seeds of discontent in Red and blue…"

"And it will draw yellow to her farm like a magnet, we kill her family. And she'll be more than eager to fight but too stricken with grief to win"

"Exactly" Dayu grinned "in a few weeks yellow will be gone"

Emily was nothing but an Omega; you know the bottom of the pack with everything. She had done a horrible job of fighting lately plus she didn't have anything going for her so the fact that she was in love with Mike, her best friend was a whole load of crap raining down on her. Yeah sure, Mike had seemed to care a whole lot more than a friend did but it didn't mean he just didn't see her as a sister or something. That was the best case scenario, Mike thought of her as a little sister, which made a whole lot more sense than he was in love with her. Because who would be in love with a girl like her, weak stupid clumsy. Plus Mia had already used super samurai mode twice and the shogun mode as well. While Emily couldn't, she knew that no matter what she was not the good one for the yellow ranger in fact, Serena would've been a much better yellow

If only she wasn't sick…

But here she was in Serena's metaphorical big shoes (Serena actually had pretty dainty feet that only added to her grace) and to top it off Mia had been revealed to be an amazing singer (as was Antonio) wow yet another thing to add to the pile of crap. Not that it was really crap…she was really proud of them and loved their voices it was just…you know…_unfair_.

Great this is what she needs for everyone to be better than her at everything, and now that they didn't need the rangers to pilot the zords they didn't really need her. So Emily was of course self loathing (yeah…wasn't that the point of that whole rambling list of complaints?) Emily sat in her bedroom.

Emily kicked the door hoping so badly for a chance to rise

She sighed and walked out of her room to the hall way, she trudged down looking for Mike just seeing him.

"Come on, Jay" Kevin's voice pleaded Emily stopped "we don't need Em anymore…"

"Kev" Mia admonished "we do…"

"No. He's right. You saw how she was so easily distarcted when she fought Mike and he got hurt, Mia…"

"JAYDEN!" Antonio hushed "you can't do this"

"Antonio just because…" Jayden started "…look Antonio. Mia. You know serena's the better fighter. When Mike comes back we'll talk to her…" Emily didn't hear the rest she bolted for the door and ran until her lungs burned and even then she pushed on. Then stopped, she finally spotted Mike, a girl way more beautiful than her wrapped around him, he wasn't pushing her away. Emily choked. She knew he didn't have those feelings…

But man did it hurt

Did it feel like a stab to the heart

Of course, she knew it. She turned around again back home in through the back door, she rushed into her room and pulled out the shelves thrusting with all her might they slid out and she grabbed handfuls of clothes and stuffed them into her duffle bags, she put books, trinkets, and everything in. When she finished she wrote a note, saying she'd find a way to fix her sister and send her back. Emily lifted her duffle bags and closed her door behind her.

And headed into the forest as her heart tore into pieces

Mike rolled his eyes and shoved the stupid girl off of him, she had seen him and had started flirting. When he hadn't responded she had tried harder.

"Come on" she grumbled lowly, losing the prior hint of sultriness "is this about that little blond girl that ran off? Like, she was totes coming towards you then saw us and like bolted…" Mike froze stepping further away. His heart doubled over.

"Was she dressed in yellow?" he dared

"Yeah." The girl nodded "so you want to hook up or no?"

"NO!" he shouted in frustration he ran towards the house, hopefully he could figure out what happened to her. And hoped danced in him, maybe she liked him!

He burst through the doors, into the dojo where the others-sans Emily-stood.

"Where's Emily?" he panted

"Her room? Why?" Mia asked shaking her head at Kevin, Mike knew he had missed something but he had time to figure that out later. He turned on his heel and ran to her room, the others on his heels, he opened the door to see it bare, a note was wedged underneath her zord

_What?_

Mike fumbled and pulled the note up. His eyes scanned over the note

_Fellow rangers,_

_I overheard you earlier, and realized you were right, you don't need me_

_You need Serena, so I left, I learned a new symbol for exchange, hopefully I _

_Can take my sister's place take her sickness…. And she can be your new_

_Yellow ranger like Kevin and Jayden wanted. I think this is goodbye, what Serena has_

_Compared with the symbol power will kill me._

_Goodbye,_

_Emily_

_P.S: another reason is…well since I'll never see _

_Mike again make sure he knows I love him,_

Mike turned on them and read the note out loud again, Mia and Antonio seemed angry

"You wanted to replace her?" Mike screamed. "How dare you! She's better than all of you"

"He's right" Antonio nodded, Jayden reached to take his hand but Antonio slapped his boyfriend's hand away "NO! This is your fault she was my friend. That's it Jay, we're through" Antonio shoved Jayden's shoulders, and walked to stand by Mike

"Let's go find her" he said Mike nodded

"Me too" Mia volunteered

"No" Jayden hissed "we need…"

"To the hell with what you think we need" Mike growled clenching his fists "what we really need is to stop her"

"I'm going then" Jayden decided glancing at Antonio who jerked his gaze away, he sighed "we need Em, not Serena. We need her alive." Antonio shook his head and they stepped forward, Kevin sighed and joined.

EMILY trudged through the country roads she let a breath whistle through her nose. Would someone have gotten her note by now, if they had what would they say? Was there a party going on that they've finally got rid of her? Maybe not Mia or Antonio or even Mike…

_Oh Mike…_

Emily's face heated and she kicked a stray pebble from her way.

_Just like they had kicked away her heart, her now shattered heart_

Michael, Emily sighed and hitched one of her bags to her shoulder. A soft breeze ruffled through her hair. It was a caress more than anything. Emily sighed her shoulders and legs ached. She pushed on though shoving the bare icy thoughts to the brim of her head (or maybe as so many have pointed out her _air _filled head) though Mike and Mia had told her numerous times (as Serena had before them) that she wasn't an airhead she had dejected their reassurances as soon as they processed not revealing that to them of course.

This would be a long walk.

Emily decided to take a break, she moved into the field just beyond where she was and set down her stuff. She checked her samuraiser,

123 missed calls

_123?_

Emily sighed and held her breath suddenly the samuraiser beeped, she pressed answer

_Bad choice_

"Emily?" Mike's voice whispered in relief "Em…"

"Stop calling me" she demanded lying back against her two bags,

"Where the hell are you?" he asked anger and worry thickening his tone

"I'm not telling you"

"Come home Emily" he begged "please, we're leaving now to find you"

"_Don't _please"

"Emily, look. I got your note…" But Emily had already pulled the phone from her ear and disconnected the call she turned the samuraiser off and stuffed it in her bag, before closing the bag again she slipped her flute out and brought it to her lips she blew gently, playing a song Serena had taught her. The music flowed over her calming her nerves. She finally put her flute away and pulled out her water she twisted off the cap and held the lip to her mouth the water rushed down her throat wetting it. She pulled it away and recapped it throwing it back in the bag and pulling out a granola bar she shoved it in her mouth and sat for a few more minutes. Sighing she lifted herself off the ground, using her knees to shove upwards. She lifted her bags up again. And lifted her feet through the tall weeds, and trekked onwards. She walked and walked as far as she could until her knees and feet throbbed unbearably. Emily sighed and shook her head to herself rolling her shoulder as best she could, she needed to get her sister, she needed to get her now. Or else she'd…

What?

What would she do if she didn't reach Serena? Would she just go back? Sit and wait until her friends-or whatever they were-came for her? No, she couldn't face that. No way. Not Mike…

She pushed on knowing every second wasted enlarged the chance of the samurai finding her before she got home.

A few hours ticked by, and Emily found herself hardly able to go on, she was just so tired, but she needed to get home she needed to take Serena's pain away. The thing she should've done so long ago. It should've been Serena who was falling in love with Mike, who was excited when they touched, Serena should've gotten the chance to yearn for the green ranger not Emily, Emily didn't deserve this life.

Serena did.

In all honesty Serena deserved everything.

Emily hated that. Though she'd never admit hating anything having anything to do with her sister she truly despised that. She was jealous of Serena's beauty of her skill her grace and her strength of the fact that Serena would've had Mike by now. And that when Emily switched with Serena and if Emily did survive that one day Serena would come home with Mike holding her,

And that thought made the sting of tears creep up into her eyelids, but as she neared where her farm was confusion came on. All she saw was a billow of smike rising from rubble and ash

_No, god no_

Her farm had burned to the ground Emily dropped everything and grabbed her samuraiser, she blasted over the destroyed land and buildings. Choking on tears and the ball stuck in her throat. She stopped in a pile lay three unrecognizable long objects she could make out hair on two

_No, _no, no, no, no!

Emily's stomach lurched and she spun around and scrambled away in time to empty the small contents of her stomach and continued retching it was then she saw it.

A distinct figure billowed a few yards off smiling-or something like it-wildly. Emily felt her veing spear with ice water.

Serrator.

Emily flicked her wrist and the samuraiser snapped open

"Samuraizer" she croaked "go, go samurai" she traced her kanji and hit it.

As the yellow ranger she ran to Serrator,

Serrator smirked to himself as he saw a yellow figure charging her held out his weapon and slashed just as she came within a few feet of him. That was all it took to send her stumbling back

"You!" she screeched "you killed my family!"

"Of coarse I did, I'm evil" he replied and swung for her again he yet again hit his mark "you're so pathetic" this time she slipped from his attack and swung her own sword pain ripped through him as she landed hit after slash after hit.

"Spin sword" Serrator couldn't move "sysmic sweep!" the ground wobbled and he fell to his back "Earth slicer!" something hard and sharp tore through his abdomen he groaned.

_Leave _

And with that Serrator used his energy to open a portal and jumped through. He landed near Dayu who gave him a look

"Killed her already?"

Serrator panted "you know"

"Yeah" Dayu laughed "just wanted to see if you'd lie. She kicked your ass"

"Shut up Dayu" Serrator growled "or no harmonium for you" Dayu didn't reply Serrato groaned again clutching his abdomen "help me up" Dayu obeyed

Mike and the others were horrified at the scene layed before them charred rubble spread over the black grass and dirt.

They were even more sickened when they found the bodies, Mike looked up and noticed the bank of charcoal clouds.

Rain was coming

No a storm. He moved further looking for any sign of the yellow. He finally found her in the middle of a pool of ashes curled in a ball head tucked over knees. Her body shook like his phone on vibrate.

"Emily…"

"Go away" came the strangle gulping reply.

"No"

"Go"

"No Em."

"That's Emily"

"Are you angry?" it must have been the wrong thing to say because she sprung up like a coiled spring and stalked the foot over.

"_Angry_? Am I angry? What the fuck do you think, _Michael?_" she stood to him nose to nose her chest and her small shoulder rose and fell over and over anger burned red on her face, "Fuck yeah I'm pissed! I am _outraged_! My family was murdered Michael, _murdered_! And you're questioning if I'm mad? Did you have fun with that little slut while she was rubbing herself over you? Huh? Do you think I like watching you being completely oblivious to my feelings? Is that why you came to mock me?" she began slamming her fists into his shoulders again and again screaming. Then the dam broke and she stopped Mike caught her as she stumbled to her knees and sobbed he kissed her hair and smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes, he sighed "I love you" into her ear pressed his lips to hers briefly and let her cry

He'd always be here for her and he heard her whisper those three words back as she fell asleep and he took her home

**A/N: Yeah, I haven't updated since sometime in 2011, yeah I know I meant to but school just dropped a bunch of crap on me. And I just got a dog…**

**So sorry, and thanks for the favorites and reviews! I love you guys!**


	8. evil

Evil

Octeroo and Master Xandred sat around on Master Xandred's junk Octeroo pacing kept mumbling on and on about his distaste for Serrator. Master Xandred growled low in his throat as the foolish Moogers continued to ruin his day

"Octeroo!" he snarled at the little elderly nighlock "what's your plan this time"

"Well-ooh ah ooh-I have no plan" as he replied the boat rocked and Serrator climber on

"But I do" he grumbled

"What?" Master Xandred looked over to the other power house and chuckled "what is it this time? And I hope your plan isn't failing"

"No" Serrator replied shaking his head "trust me when I say this time even when they think they've won, they'll be defeated"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Octeroo asked stomping the butt of his scepter on the floor,

"It means" Serrator answered "that this time we will win"

"Mike!" Emily, Mia, Jayden, and Antonio laughed as they watched Kevin (yet again) chase Mike around angrily. Mike ha this time made some comment on Kevin's love life and now Kevin was trying to catch the green ranger chasing him around the lawn in the back of the Shiba house. Kevin continued to curse out Mike and Emily smiled softly

_Her rebel_

Well not _hers _really but she wouldn't mind if he was hers. Suddenly just as Kevin had caught up with Mike the gap sensor flashed Mentor Ji came out in a hurry bedraggled and all and gave them the location of the attack (town square) and they raced off. Morphing on their way there, when they arrived people were moving out racing towards cars and down subway entrances hurrying to steer clear of Master Xandred's newest monster. Emily's head swam, as fear crept over her, something about this guy was worse…

The nighlock's head snapped to her and he nodded to himself as if in confirmation of something. She couldn't really tell what. He stood there letting the rangers come for him smirking their way and laughing as they all bent to attack him.

"Moogers!" he sang and they descended on the engulfing them in a cloud of red and black ugly. They crawled over them swarming like ants Emily grunted as she slashed at a few managing to knock them out of this world. Sending them away she srtruck another group slashing them down.

"Come on guys" Jayden grunted to her left as he swooped in to fend off a mooger near Antonio making an angry sound protecting his boyfriend "they're just Moogers" he swept his katana out again and shoved another batch away.

"Yeah, yeah" Mike grumbled as he and Kevin stood back to back fighting his helmet glinted and for a split second his head turned to Emily. Kevin huffed and slashed downward through a mooger. Mia was doing well to

"Yeah!" she piped, her pink swirling as she spun to catch the sword of a Mooger behind her "we're all good!"

"They're right Jay" Emily added clearing her Moogers and moving to cut through Mike and Kevin's she skewed one and kicked another away "we're almost done!" Emily would've been jumping and clapping if she could she just rolled a shoulder and cut in to join the Blue and Green samurai she took a position besides Mike as Mia, Jayden, and Antonio joined them. /they turned to attack the nighlock one by one slashing and kicking and trying to heave their weight to cause the monster to stumble

"Let's do this" Mike crowed bouncing on his heels and stepping forward

"Stupid green!" the nighlock easily batted Mike aside and laughed. Anger swept over Emily as she attacked he threw her off as well cackling like he was watching some funny movie. Emily stood shakily and ran towards the nighlock again who this time grabbed her elbow latching on to her she grunted in surprise as her feet float off the ground

"Put me down!" she demanded wiggling around shaking her legs

"No can do yellow." Emily felt her eyes widen behind her helmet as he lifted her out of reach of the others Mike came again swinging at anything that could lessen the monster's grip on her.

"Stop!" Jayden commanded "put her down"

"What if I don't want to?" the monster asked tilting his head and shaking Emily up a bit

"I don't care!" Mike snarled slamming into the nighlock again "leave her alone!"

"What if I want her?" the nighlock asked prancing from each attack

"To bad!" Kevin responded he placed a hand on his disk and shoved it around "spin sword! Dragon splash!" meaning the attack for the nighlock Kevin released but quick as lightning the nighlock spun Emily in front of him letting her take the blow intended for him she cried out in pain and the suit slipped from her body

"Emily!" Mia cried and made a move to jump up and grab the nighlock's arm meaning to shake it like a tree but he used his free hand to pick her up and fling her into Kevin

"You rangers are failing!" he laughed and moved Emily between his hands jostling her.

"Stop!" Emily croaked struggling "put me down!" she pushed away the creeping dark in the corner of her vision "I mean it!"

"Oooh" the nighlock taunted "now she's in one hand and then…" she flung her into the other hand again "in this one!"

"You think you're funny?" Mike screamed and slashed at his arm again trying fruitlessly to bring him down "I'll give you two seconds to put her down! Because you can't have her! Yeah that's right, Emily is my best friend and…" the nighlock interrupted him by swatting him aside as he did with Mia.

"Alright it's time for me to go, and I'll be taking you" her shook Emily a little and pointed to her with his finger "with me" me hooked his thumb towards his chest and brought her closer to his chest towards the ground a little Emily saw a portal open up a few feet off and he began to backtrack to it with Emily still tightly in his grip of iron

"No" Mike stood and lunged again trying to get his team member back he bounced on his feet again and frowned trying to shake off the ache and pain screaming in his joints.

"You're not getting away with her!" Kevin added racing to Mike protectiveness swept over him in regards to the now unconscious yellow in the monster's arms. She had become somewhat of a little sister to him and he really needed to protect her _especially _when it came to Mike. Kevin would feel his teeth grind when Mike looked at Emily that way or talked about that way. In all honesty to Kevin (and the others) seeing his friends as couples was weird. Jayden and Antonio both like his brothers *although Antonio like an annoying little brother) when they kissed or made out it was just so weird not the whole boy-on-boy part no Kevin didn't mind that it was just that it felt so off. And same for Mike and Emily when his brother figure looked at his little sister figure in that way it really sparked the whole 'I'll castrate you' feeling that he hadn't ever felt before moving here.

In short Kevin just wanted to gag when Mike started babbling on about the yellow ranger like that and alright so maybe he and Mia were just like them and perhaps they grossed the others out as well but still he had a right to not like it right?

Wait a minute…

He should be fighting

Man, he needed to stop daydreaming

"Kevin!" Mia called as she shook his shoulder "look alive" he shook his head and nodded

"Sorry"

"Bah-by rangers!" the nighlock laughed

"No!" Mike cried but it was completely fruitless as the nighlock reached the portal to the nether world (or wherever) and jumped backwards and was sucked in through time.

Emily awoke tied to a tree, in the middle of a clearing

_Where had she seen this before?_

Oh yeah when Antonio and mentor had been kidnapped and they had to save them that was where they had gone, but wouldn't the other rangers find her? Not that she was complaining but still. It was odd that he'd put her in such an obvious spot. That he'd just put her where they could easily find her.

Emily strained her eyes to see ahead of her a small crowd of Moogers crowded around her, but only half of what they had faced earlier,

Huh

Emily heard a commotion from ahead as the foot soldiers garbled and screeched. The nighlock from before strode through to her, and reached her in no time

"Alright girl" he spat "you're going to do what I tell you to do. Understand? When the rangers come, I'll take my leave but not before-planting one on you" it took a moment for her to realize what he meant. He was going to _kiss _her?

Ewww

Emily struggled and snorted "no way!"

"I'm not finished" he ignored her and held up one ugly hand to silence her she narrowed her eyes "as I was saying after I do…" he paused as if something was watching and leaned in he whispered the rest in her ear his hot stick and gag worthy breath rolling her neck and face.

_No _

"Heck no!" she protested "I won't do that!"

"Trust me" he laughed "you really won't have a choice sweetheart" Emily shivered at his plan she knew there was something special about this one, she just…

She didn't expect _this_

She really didn't

"No" she whispered "no matter what I'd never ever do that to them, until the day you die and trust me that'll be very soon, I will keep defying you until they come and rescue me!" she frowned at him and then smirked "I know how to use the black box"

"Good for you" he replied throwing his head back and laughing

"Yeah and I'll use it to kill you!"

"I think you've only got half of that right" that made Emily lose her words, what was she going to say to that? Something she had already vowed to do?

That would just be redundant and really what was the use? It would only fall on deaf ears. Not one of these beasts would pay her any mind.

As the rangers stood there in their civilian clothing still with heavy hearts they wondered one thing

_Why Emily?_

No one really knew the answer, they all felt too bad to even try anyway.

"Poor Emily" Mia whispered and Kevin touched the small of her back in a gesture of comfort she shook him off shaking her whole body.

"We'll start with where Antonio and mentor were kept" Mike said and the others agreed "it wouldn't hurt to look there" they nodded and morphed and walked towards Antonio's spot near the lake where he always went.

When the rangers arrived, they trekked through the long tunnel that they had once traveled with their yellow to save their gold

Now the roles were reversed,

"Guys?" Mike began "uhh I think we found her" they exited through the exit, unlike last time and spotted Emily fuming and bound to a tree sparse Moogers spread out and the nighlock stood near Emily. She just kept rolling her neck and moving her head.

"Let's go!" they went out to clear the Moogers which lasted a few minutes

"Hey rangers!" as they gathered closer the nighlock waved to them, and then in a surprising move he knelt down grabbed Emily's chin and

_Kissed her_

Mike felt his anger flare and he growled as the nighlock pulled away and Emily began gagging in the grass,

"Told you it wouldn't do anything" she hissed the nighlock laughed again and opened a portal and disappeared

Just. Like. That.

That was weird, Mia and Kevin went to untie her and pull her up she smiled and thanked them and pulled away, walking separate from the others.

Weird

That night Emily waited till Mia was asleep and she bent forward shaking off her covers Emily pulled on some real clothes and snatched her smauraizer and zord from the table sliding them into her pockets, she tiptoed to Mia's side and swiped her zord and samuraiser from her outfit prepared for the day. She dropped the in a rack sack and smiled to herself. She quietly moved to clear the other rangers rooms taking their zords, discs, and samuraizers, she snatched the light zord as well and the black box and shark zord. Sitting in the meeting room she looked at the clock

5, 4, 3, 2…

The gap sensor blared,

After the others had awoken and surprisingly didn't notice anything amiss they arrived near the nighlock. Mike was the first, to try morphing when his pockets came up empty Kevin glared

"You forgot your samuraiser?"

"No, I swear it was here"

"Wait mine's gone too"

"And mine"

"Where's my stuff?"

"I think I can answer that" the nighlock laughed "Emily?" Emily who hadn't complained at all nodded and pulled a bag from behind her back she walked over and handed it to him he put his hand in the bag and fumbled he pulled out the first object.

"One samuraiser for the gold another for red for blue for green and for pink." They stared at Emily who had seemingly betrayed them. She smirked,

"Several zords too" he went on

"Don't forget the black box." Emily chimed in she pulled out her samuraiser

"What's happening?" Antonio asked baffled this wasn't Emily…

"Simple" Emily answered "when he kidnapped me he gave the most obvious spot for you to find, so you'd rescue me. It was simple when he kissed me I saw the real benefits of being evil, I was to pretend it didn't work and then to go home and render you without weapons or powers" she laughed darkly and flipped her samuraiser open "and it worked" she rose her hand "samuraiser go go samurai" she lunged as the yellow ranger slashing at each of them they tried defending themselves but she was indeed stronger, she laughed as she went on.

"Black box" she commanded "super mode" she laughed evily again as the nighlock watched, the rangers backed away ducking into an alley

"She's going to kill us" Kevin whispered

"No she isn't" Jayden murmured

"Huh?" Mike asked

"If a kiss makes her like this…" Jayden began

"Then it'll free her" Mia finished smiling they turned to Mike

"What?"

"Simple we get her helmet off, you kiss her and break the spell we win!" Antonio smiled

"Got ya!" Emily sneered and slashed for them backing Mike into a wall she didn't catch the others as they grabbed her arms and yanked her helmet up and off her head, she turned or was about to when the boy Mike leaned forward and smacked his lips on hers,

It all melted away as she closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his mouth on hers

Mike was kissing her!

"Mike" she sighed "oh Mike I am so sorry" when they pulled apart Emily dropped her sword and flung herself into his arms "I love you," she turned around as Mia handed her helmet back, suddenly an loud explosion shook the ground near them as a screech of angry defeat roared from the nighlock as he was defeated,

"I guess we only had to defeat his hold on you to get him on round one"

"But there's still round two!" they turned to see the monster

Emily slide her helmet back on,

"Megazord combination" soon she was in the super samurai megazord, Emily took the belt and smiled giddy "I call upon the power of the ancestors shogun mode" she began to control the zord happy to be so far ahead,

"Double katana strike" and with that the nighlock sparked and fell as he was obliterated

"Samurai rangers victory is ours"

A few hours later Emily sat with her friends next to Mike who held her hand under the table

"Thanks for saving me guys"

"Don't mention it" Mia smiled

"Yeah Em," Jayden nodded

"Any day" Kevin smirked

"Always"

"We are a team" Antonio laughed

"And you are technically my girlfriend now" Mike reminded her she blushed scarlet and giggled Kevin rolled his eyes

"Kev?" Mia asked

"God they're going to make us all sick!"

"Ha-ha you know it!" Mike chortled he leaned in and kissed Emily turning her head with one hand, he stayed there, Kevin felt that protectivness flare,

"You Better Run green bean!"

"Kevin!"

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Bye!" Mike took off and Kevin followed

"You think he'll be doing that a lot?" Emily asked the remaining sane rangers they nodded laughing

"Yeah"

Emily huffed as she watched her boyfriend run for his life

_Hopefully Kevin wouldn't kill him._

**A/N: Heeey, yeah I really need to update, so a few things I'm getting writer's block for my other story, two any ideas? And lastly thanks for everything!**


End file.
